To Be Mine
by TrishOrton
Summary: Randy is in love with Trish but she hates Evolution can he convince her that he’s not the bad guy she thinks he is or is all hope lost?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters named in this story they are all owned by Vice and themselves

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters named in this story they are all owned by Vice and themselves. You can sue if you want but good luck with that cuz I don't own anything but my cell-phone and I don't even really own that either!

Please Read and Review

He was staring at her again just like he always did. She was just so beautiful with her long blonde hair, soft tan skin and she had the most captivating eyes he had ever seen. You could just get lost in those big brown orbs. She also had the most infectious laugh. The way it would start out as giggle and end up as that beautiful laugh. He just wanted so much to go talk to her, touch her, hold her, and feel that smooth skin under his much larger body in the heat of passion that only they would share. But he knew that would never happen because he was with Evolution and she hated Evolution. He wanted to change that, make her see that Evolution wasn't what she thought it was and see that he wasn't the womanizer that everyone thought he was. Sure he had his share of women but he was much different from the other members in his lustrous group of friends. He wanted to settle down and have a family one day. He didn't want to end up with a different girl every night and be alone for the rest of his life. So he had to show her that he was different. All he had to do now was figure out how.

Randy turned on the monitor in the Evolution locker room. It was only him and Ric in there because Hunter and Dave had a promo to shoot in a few minutes. As soon as he looked up there she was in the middle of the ring. She had just successfully defended her women's title against Molly Holly when out of no where Gail Kim comes out and attacks her from behind.

"That girl never seems to get a break." Ric said, but Randy kept his eyes focused on the monitor not saying a word. It was true though she never did get a break. Someone was always out to get her. He couldn't take it anymore he had to go save her. Making up his mind, Randy bolted up out of his seat.

"Hey Randy where you going man!" Ric yelled but Randy had no time to explain, he had to go out there and help her before Molly and Gail hurt her.

He was flying down the hall and almost knocked down a tech in the process. He shouted a quick apology over his shoulder before finally reaching the gorilla. He went straight through the black curtain. As soon as he stepped out the crowd booed him, but he paid them no mind just kept running to the ring. He slid under the bottom rope and Molly and Gail ran out and up the ramp. He turned to see her in the corner leaning on the turnbuckle. He walked right up to her but she coward away like he was gonna turn on her at any minute. It hurt Randy that she thought he would ever lay a hand on her to cause her harm but he sucked it up and helped her to her feet. Her eyes widened slightly when he reached out to check on her, so he retracted his hand and turned to walk away. He couldn't blame her for feeling the way she did. He took one more look at her before he disappeared behind the curtain.

xxxxxxx

"WHAT THE HELL WERE U THINKIN" Hunter yelled. That was all he did when he found out that Randy had saved Trish earlier. He was sitting in his hotel room listening to Hunter rant on and on. He had left the arena right after he saved her because he knew that she would have plenty of questions that he didn't have the answers to just yet. He needed a walk to clear his mind. There was just too much for him to think about and he couldn't do that with Hunter rambling on the way he was.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Hunter said when Randy stood up and walked towards the door.

"I need some fresh air." With that Randy was gone. He had to go somewhere, anywhere to think about what he was gonna tell Trish when she came to him, which she would undoubtedly do. He had no idea what she thought about him saving her or if she was even thinking about it at all.

Randy was so deep in his thoughts he didn't even see the little blonde that had just walked around the corner.

Trish saw Randy right away when she made her way into the lobby, after all you couldn't really miss a guy like Randy. He looked to be deep in thought but he also looked like he was missing something. 'Probably mad that he wasn't out partying with the other members of Evolution or getting laid.' She thought about just walking right past him. She was almost sure he hadn't seem her just yet because he had his head hung low but she thought about what he had done for her earlier that night. He had helped her out when no one else would so maybe she should give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Randy?" His head shot up at the familiar voice and was met by the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He had to be dreaming there was no way the women he loved was standing right in front of him 'wait a minute did I just say the women I love that couldn't be true… or could it.' He shook his head at the thought instead he focused on what he was going to say now that she was right there. He was about to say something when she spoke up.

"Look Randy I've been meaning to talk to you about what happen out in the ring earlier. I was looking for you but as soon as I got back stage I was told that you left." That's exactly what he was afraid of…talking. What was he going to say 'oh Trish I saved you because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you' he couldn't say that so he had to come up with something and fast cause she didn't look to happy to just be standing there.

"Yea look Trish about that I didn't mean to just leave you like that, and I know you have a lot of questions for me so why don't we go to my hotel room and talk about this... you know if that's alright with you." Trish didn't know what to say about that. Sure she wanted to get some answers as to why he saved her but did she really want to go with randy to his room. She didn't know if she could trust Randy alone but curiosity getting the best of her, she agreed.

xxxxxxx

Trish and Randy were in the elevator on their way to Randy's room. He couldn't help but stare down at the pretty blonde standing beside him. He would admit that he didn't think she would agree to go to his room with him and talk but she had and that meant a lot to him. He hadn't realized that he was staring at her for so long till she said something.

"Randy why are you staring at me like that?"

"Oh sorry Trish I must have spaced out I guess." It was true he had spaced out but as usual he was thinking about her.

"Well could you cut it out your starting to give me the creeps." He chuckled.

"Yea Trish I won't stare at you like that again ok scout's honor." He said with his right hand over his chest. Just then the doors opened and he ushered for her to step out first with his hands.

"So Randy where is your room anyway."

"Its room 509, right this way." When they approached his room he opened the door. Trish didn't know why but she felt uneasy all of a sudden. It was probably because she was going to be alone in a room with one of the members of Evolution. She just brushed the feeling off and went to sit down on the couch in the living room.

Randy seemed to notice her slight hesitation and uneasiness so he went to sit beside her.

"Look Trish if you don't feel comfortable being alone in my room with me you can go if you want I'll understand." He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable so he at least wanted to give her the option of leaving if she wanted to.

Trish seemed to think about what Randy had said but she still hadn't gotten any answers about him saving her and she wasn't gonna leave until she got them. "No Randy I'm fine."

He knew she was lying but he didn't call her on it, instead he walked over to the bar. "Would you like anything to drink." he asked her.

"Some water would be fine." she answered. The last thing she needed was to be drunk in Randy Orton's hotel room.

She finally took the time to look around and notice that his room was rather large and beautiful. It was probably the biggest hotel room she had ever been in. "Wow Randy your room is so beautiful I've never seem anything like it, must have cost you an arm and leg to get it."

"Thanks I guess you could say it's just one of the many perks that comes along with being a member of Evolution." Randy returned to his seat next to Trish with her water in hand. He handed the glass to her.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Go figure Evolution has something to do with this, they have something to do with everything."

"You know Trish Evolution isn't as bad as you think, we're actually really cool when you get to know us, you just have to give us a chance." Randy reasoned.

She scuffed at his remark. "Yea whatever you say Randy." she didn't really care what he said. She despised Evolution. They were snakes and she wanted nothing to do with them.

"What's your problem? All I'm saying it that you don't even know us and your judging us." He understood that she didn't like Evolution, its not like she was the only one, but she just wouldn't give them a chance.

"No offence Randy but I don't need to know the members of Evolution not to like them."

"I could say the same about you Trish." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"And what is that supposed to mean Randy?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Forget about it, it's not like your going to give Evolution a chance anyway….or me either." He mumbled the last part so that she couldn't hear it. "Why do you hate Evolution anyway?"

"Because you think all women are good for is a good fuck and there pants around there ankles. All of you walk around like your gods gift to earth. Well if you haven't noticed your not and I don't like you, any of _YOU_" She stressed the word to let him know that she was also talking about him to. She didn't really know much about the young Legend Killer but he was with Evolution and no one in Evolution were good people…right?

"See there you go again judging us and me too. You don't even know me and you don't like me what have I ever done to you to make you hate me this much?" Randy was starting to get upset at the little blonde. She was just so stubborn and pigheaded. Maybe he really should just give up on her entirely.

"Your right Randy I don't know much about you and you haven't really done anything to me but you're with Evolution and you've tried to ruin some of my friend's lives. How do you expect me to give you a chance when all you do is attack the people I care about?" She paused. "And I never said I hated you."

Did she just say she didn't hate him so maybe there was still hope in her yet. "So then you do like me then."

She shook her head. "I said I don't hate you but that doesn't mean I like you, there's a big difference." Ok so she still didn't like him but at least she didn't hate him.

"Ok well why don't we get to know each other better then maybe you'll see that I'm not as bad as you think."

"What do you mean 'get to know each other better' cause if you think I'm gonna sleep with you Randy Orton then you have another thing coming. I…" he cut her off immediately.

"No, no not that!" he put his hands up in defeat. "I don't mean I want you to sleep with me." He didn't want her thinking the wrong thing. I mean sure he wanted to sleep with her, what red blooded man didn't but he still wanted to get to know her the right way.

"Ok fine then how do we get to know each other?"

"Well you know we could ask each other questions and stuff."

xxxxxxx

Hours had gone by and Trish and Randy were actually getting along. They were laughing and talking about every thing in the book. Trish was starting to feel comfortable and relaxed around Randy and found that he didn't seem to be like the other members of his group. He was actually nice to her and dare she even say a cool person after you get past everything. She hadn't expected to get along with him at all seeing the way the others he hung out with acted.

Randy was feeling much the same as Trish, but even better and this had to by far be the best night of his life. He never expected Trish to ever open up to him the way she had but he was thankful none the less. He learned something's about her, and couldn't help but want to know more about the Canadian Bomb Shell.

By now Trish was starting to get tired and decided that maybe it was time for her to head back to her own room and get some much needed rest. "Well Randy as nice as this was I really should get back to my own room. After almost getting my assed kicked I could use the sleep." she joked as she stood up off the couch.

Randy chuckled and stood up as well to walk her to the door but was slightly saddened by the thought of her leaving. He really didn't want her to leave just yet because he was enjoying her company way to much.

They both stood at the door not knowing what to say next. Trish was the first to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen upon them. "Sooooo I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then right?" Trish asked.

Randy nodded his head. "You bet." he said as she opened the door about to walk out when an idea came to him. "Hey Trish what do you say I take you out to breakfast tomorrow at about 10:30?" He silently prayed that she didn't turn him down because he would love to spend some more time with her.

"Sure Randy that sounds nice and maybe this time we can actually talk about why you saved me." Trish smiled.

"Damn and here I thought you forgot all about that, just my luck huh" She laughed.

"No I didn't forget so be ready to explain buddy."

"Ok good night Trish."

"Good night Randall" Randy smiled as he watched her walk off down the hall then closed the door. Walking to his bed he laid down and settled into the mattress and thought about Trish. A smile tugged at his lips at the thought of the beautiful blond. He liked the way his full name rolled off her tongue. Deciding it was late as it is and he didn't want to fall asleep while in the middle of talking to Trish tomorrow, Randy closed his eyes and drifted off with nothing but Trish on the brain.

Hey guys! I really hope you liked it Review me and tell me what ya think of it so far, whether you think it's good or bad doesn't matter just give me some feedback. If you like it I'll update as soon as possible : ).


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank all the people that reviewed me

I would like to thank all the people that reviewed me. I really appreciate it because this is my very first fanfiction. I'm very excited and I have a lot of plans for this story so enjoy :)… oh yea and I Disclaim. I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story they own themselves, I'm to poor to own anyone.

Please Read and Review!

Randy looked down at his watch as he ran through the hotel lobby, it was nearly 11:00 and he was suppose to be there by 10:30 but he was running a little late. He had spent most of the morning trying to get away from the other members of Evolution. Hunter wanted to have a group meeting before he went to breakfast himself with Vince and Stephanie. Randy wanted so badly to just tell them that he couldn't stay because he had a certain blond Canadian waiting for him. Although he knew Ric and Dave would understand, it wouldn't sit to well with Hunter, he would undoubtedly throw a fit. So instead he told them that he wanted to get an early start at the gym before the house show.

Randy finally made it to the hotel Restaurant. He only hoped that Trish hadn't left yet. After briefly scanning the area he spotted Trish sitting alone at a table in the back. He slowly approached her hoping that she wouldn't be to upset that he was late.

Trish sighed heavily as she leaned back against her chair waiting for Randy impatiently. She didn't like sitting at a table all by herself, it made her feel so stupid. How did you invite someone to breakfast and then show up late, it just didn't make sense, however the sound of someone clearing there throat broke her out of her thoughts. When she looked up her eyes landed on the familiar face of Randy Orton.

"Uh hey Trish." Randy said nervously. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in just a simple pair a jeans and a baby-T. Randy quickly shook the thought from his head and returned his attention back to Trish.

"Hi Randy, your half an hour late." She responded softly, as Randy took a seat across from her.

"Yeah I know and I want to apologize for that. I tried to get here a soon as possible but Hunter had a surprise meeting before he left. I actually thought you might have already left." He chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Your lucky because I was about to leave." Trish sighed. "But its ok you're here now, just don't let it happen again alright." She said as she picked up a menu.

"You got it Trish." Randy smiled as he too picked up a menu and began skimming through it.

xxxxxxx

Unbeknownst to Trish and Randy, the rest of Evolution had just walked into the same restaurant as them. Dave was the first one to spot them sitting together.

He tapped Ric on the shoulder "Yo Ric." he whispered not wanting to get Hunters attention "Isn't that Trish and Randy over there." He nodded towards the back of the restaurant.

Ric turned to where Dave's eyes were looking. He knew that Hunter couldn't see the two together. It was a well known fact that he hated the girl but the reason why was anyone's guess. Ric turned back to Dave. "This is not good big man. We have to get out of here and now before Hunter sees those two, because I guarantee there gonna be fireworks." Dave nodded in agreement.

Ric grabbed Hunter by the arm. "Hey champ what do you say we go somewhere else and eat."

"Why what's wrong with this place?" Hunter questioned.

"Just doesn't seem to be up to Evolutions level. We need a place where the girls are all trying to get to you. Somewhere that you can be the center of attention and this just isn't the place, but I do know where else we can go." Ric said with a wink.

"You know that doesn't sound like a bad idea Ric I could really go for some tension release after Steph cancelled on me, if you know what I mean." Hunter chuckled.

"Yea I know what you mean so lets get going!" Ric sighed in relief, Trish and Randy could continue to have breakfast in peace and Hunter would never know that they were together. They were about to walk out when Hunter stopped. "What's wrong H?"

He furrowed his brow. "Nothing it's just that I could have sworn I just heard Randy's voice."

Both Dave and Ric shared a knowing look. "What are you talking about Hunter, Randy said he had to go to the arena early to lift some weights, so there's no way you could have heard his voice." Dave reasoned.

"Yea your right, but I mean I really thought I heard him…oh well lets go guys." Once again he began to walk towards the exit, but a distinct laughter could be heard and he turn around to find the owner. Dave tried to stop him but it was too late he had spotted them. What he saw infuriated him. There Randy was in the back talking and laughing with none other than Trish Stratus. "That lying Son of Bitch!" Hunter swore.

He watched as Trish reached across the table and wiped something off Randy's face. Having seen enough he stocked over to the pair, with the rest of Evolution not far behind.

xxxxxxx

Trish motioned toward Randy's face. "Um Randy you have a little something on your cheek there."

He picked up a napkin trying to get whatever it was off his face. "Did I get it all?" He questioned as he looked back up at her. She shook her head.

"Not quiet…here let me help you." His breath caught in his throat as she took the napkin from him and began to wipe his cheek. "There it's all gone." she smiled when she was done.

A slight flush rose to Randy's cheek. He ducked his head quickly hoping she hadn't seen it but when he heard her start giggling he knew she had.

"What's this." she giggled "Is the young Legend Killer blushing!" she laughed again as she saw his cheeks turn an even darker shade of red. "Why I never thought I'd see the day."

He shook his head. "Man this is really embarrassing." he muttered under his breath, but Trish only giggled again.

"Randy there's no need to be embarrassed. I…" She trailed off as she saw three tall figures appear at her side. Randy turned to see what had distracted her. His eyes widened when he saw the other members of Evolution and Hunter didn't look too pleased.

Hunter took a chair and pulled up next to Randy. "Hey Orton you look surprised to see me."

"What are you guys doing here?" Randy asked. Hunter smirked.

"Well funny thing…Steph and Vince had to reschedule so we decided to come and get something to eat before we met you at the arena, but look here you are." Hunter chuckled as he took a bite of Trish's Pancake. "Mmm good pancakes." He turned to Ric and Dave standing behind him. "Guys you should really try these." He turned back but this time to face Trish.

Dave glanced down to his side and noted how Trish squirmed uncomfortably in her seat at Hunters close proximity. He felt bad for the little Canadian but there was nothing he could do to help.

"So Trishy tell me how you manage to snag my boy Randy here." he said as his hand brushed along her arm then inhaled her hair. Trish shuddered at the feel and coward away from him. Hunter smirked because he knew he was making the little Bitch uncomfortable 'good'.

Randy watched hunters actions, the way he touched her arm and the way she coward away. Then she turned to him with pleading eyes. He didn't know what she wanted but he did know that she looked scared.

"Enough Hunter." Randy said then reached across the table for Trish's hand. She willingly excepted. "Trish I think we should go now." she nodded and stood up.

"Where do you think your going!" Hunter snarled when Randy stood up.

"I'm going to take Trish to the arena now." He took out some money and placed it on the table "I'll talk to you guys later." with that he and Trish walked out of the Restaurant. Once out side Randy turned to Trish and hooked a finger under her chin to bring her gaze up to him. "I'm sorry about Hunter back there…are you ok?"

She nodded. "I just want to get out of here if that's alright with you."

"Yea let's go." He said then grabbed her hand and led her to his car.

xxxxxxx

Hunter was about to follow when Ric grabbed him by the hand. "Hunter don't, just let the boy be."

"What do you mean 'just let the boy be' he can't just walk out on me like that with that bitch!" Hunter was fuming. He couldn't believe Randy had actually picked her over Evolution.

Dave and Ric shook there heads and began to walk away. "Hey where are you two going?" he asked.

This time Dave responded. "We're gonna head to the arena if that's aright with you." Just like Randy and Trish, Dave and Ric walked out and left Hunter all by himself. He couldn't believe the nerve of every body. They acted like he was wrong. 'This is all Trish's fault' he thought. He had to get her to stop talking to Randy but the question was how? He smiled as he thought of the perfect way to get rid of her.

(Ok yall I know that wasn't as long as the first part and Randy still didn't tell Trish why he saved her but stick with me because I have lots of plans for this fic and I promise then next chapter will be longer, it's when hunter puts his plan into action and Randy finally tells her why. So Review me and tell me what ya think.)


	3. Chapter 3

First I just want to say that I'm soooooooooooooo sorry I took so long to update but I went out of town and I didn't get a chance to

First I just want to say that I'm soooooooooooooo sorry I took so long to update but I went out of town and I didn't get a chance to. I know yall are prolly gonna boycott my story now huh (bites my nails) I hope not, Please please forgive me I'll never do it again. Anyway I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah they own them self. So enjoy my update.

I disclaim

"Where the hell is Orton." Hunter paced the Evolution locker room waiting for Randy to arrive. They were suppose to go over plans for Raw that night but as usual Randy was late and the only reason he could think of for that was Trish Stratus. It had been one month since Randy and Trish had walked out on him in that restaurant. They had become fast friends and it was like they were attached at the hip. When you saw one the other wasn't too far behind. He was really starting to get pissed off. He had been thinking of many ways to get rid of the bitch and tonight would be the night he went throw with it. At first he thought there friendship wouldn't last and he wouldn't have to do anything but he was wrong, and now she had to go. Randy would constantly bring her into there locker room or would be late for meetings and he even skip out on going to clubs with them to spend time with her. It was like in only a month's time she had managed change his Legend Killer.

"Calm down champ he'll be here." Ric said trying to calm him. As if on cue Randy walked through the door with Trish in toe right behind him.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Randy said as he and Trish took a seat on the couch next to Dave. Trish waved to Ric then turned to talk with Dave.

Hunter turned around and noticed the blond at Randy's side immediately. She was really getting on his last nerve. "Your late again Orton." Randy shrugged.

"Wasn't my fault, someone here takes forever just to get ready!" Trish swatted at his arm playfully.

"Well I'm sorry but it takes time to look this good ya know." Trish smiled.

"Well if that's the case Trish then I think Randy should have given you more time." Dave said. "Good one Dave!" Randy said as he and Dave high-fived.

"Ha ha ha you guys are just too funny for your own good." she said as she playfully slapped both of them on the arm.

"Owww you know you hit kind of hard for a girl Trish!" Dave said as Randy nodded in agreement.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Oh please Dave you're the animal of Evolution and Randy don't even pretend to be injured I barely even touched you."

Dave put his hand over his chest as if to say he was offended. "Now that just hurts Trish. I have feelings too."

"Yeah me too." Randy stood. "Ya know what Dave I don't think we should take that for her do you?" Dave shook his head and stood as well.

"Know what Randy, I think your right." They both took a step toward Trish. "I mean there's only one of her but there's two of us." They took another step closer. "I think we could take her." One more step and they stood directly in front of her.

Trish looked up at them noticing just how close they really were. "wha…what are you guys planning?"

"Why Trish what ever do you mean?" Randy said trying to act innocent, which wasn't working because Trish saw right through him.

"Don't play dumb with me Randy I know you guys are up to something."

"Well Randy should we?" He nodded. "I think we should." With that both Randy and Dave started tickling Trish. She doubled over in laughter trying desperately to swat there hands away but she just couldn't break away. Every time she got away from one the other would be right there to take his place. She was no match for the both of them.

Ric smiled as he watched the three of them play. They really did act like little kids. Before Trish came along they where close but with her it just made it all the more better. He couldn't understand why Hunter had a grudge against the girl she was so sweet. The only crime he could think of her committing was of having such a big heart. Other than that he couldn't think of a thing.

"Please…please stop…mercy…mercy!!" Trish managed to get out in between giggles. Finally satisfied with their work they let her go.

"That outta teach you to mess with us next time." Randy smirked.

"That wasn't very fair you guys cheated." Trish pouted.

"And how is that Princess?" Dave asked using the nickname she had received from them.

"Well you guys always double team me, I don't have anyone to help me out." Dave chuckled.

"Don't worry T next time me and you can double team Dave." Randy said as he put his hand around Trish's shoulder. She smiled. "Thanks Rand." She gave him a peck on the check.

"Hey! What about me. What am I chop liver here?" Trish giggled.

"I didn't forget about you Dave." she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Hey Dave get our own girl." Randy chuckled as he took Trish in his arms. She giggled again.

Hunter narrowed his eyes as he watch them talk and play. He was beyond annoyed now. He had been waiting for Randy to arrive for the longest and now that he had he was to busy playing with Dave and Trish to even talk about plans for later. Sick and tired of there games he cleared his throat to get there attention. They all stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Hunter.

"If you three are down playing around I think its time we went through what we're gonna do for Raw tonight." Hunter started rambling on and on about what's best for Evolution and how more people needed to respect them. He was going to challenge Shawn Michaels to a world Championship match and he needed Dave and Ric to be out there in case he needed backup. He was about to continue when Trish interrupted him.

"Um Hunter can I suggest something." Trish asked nervously.

He glared at her. "What could you possibly suggest Trish huh?" He snorted. "What are you going to give me some fashion tips or something."

"No I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt never mind." she said softly ducking her head.

"Lighten up Hunter lets hear what she has to say." Dave defended. "Go on sweetie say what you have to say."

She chewed on her bottom lip a minute. "Well um…I was thinking you know since you want people to respect you and all, instead of having Ric distract the ref so Dave can throw you the title…or something you could um… try winning the match honestly…I mean since you are that damn good right?"

He growled how dare she question whether he was that damn good, or course he was but no one was gonna take his title and no one would dare disrespect the champ. Who did Trish think she was throwing around suggestions like that he was the leader of Evolution not her and he came up with all the ideas.

"Look Trish thanks for the suggestion but I think I know what I'm doing so just sit there and look pretty ok." It was bad enough she had to be there as it was. He didn't need her telling him what to do.

Randy looked over at Trish who had her head hung low. 'What was Hunters problem' "Hey calm down man she was only trying to help its not like she was trying to offend you or nothing." Randy was starting to get upset. Hunter always seemed to be mean to her and for no reason at all.

Trish looked up at Randy glad that he had spoken up on her behalf but she didn't want to be the cause of them fighting so she decided to speak up before anything else was said. "Randy its ok I think I should be going now anyway." She stood up but before she could go anywhere Randy grabbed her hand.

"Trish you really don't have to go." He wanted her to stay. Her company always made him happy.

"Randy the girl said she wants to leave so let her leave." Hunter said, he wanted her gone and the sooner the better.

"I'll see you later after the show Randy." He watched with sad eyes as she quickly retreated out the door, but his sadness soon turned to anger. There was silence in the room for a few moments until Hunter spoke.

"Well now that she's gone we can finally get down to business." He smirked.

Randy was pissed that Hunter had made Trish leave and he wasn't going to stand for it. "What the fuck is your problem man, ever since me and Trish became friends all you do is be an asshole to her. She doesn't even say anything to you!" Randy yelled.

"I don't even know why you're defending that slut in the first place Orton she's not even worth it. If you wanted a quick fuck that bad we could have just went to a strip club!" Hunter yelled back. Randy went to lunge at Hunter but Dave caught him before he could.

"Watch your Fuckin mouth Hunter, don't you ever call her that again or I'll…"

"Or you'll what Orton! huh you gonna hit me go ahead I dare you." He walked closer to Randy giving him an open shot. Randy just stood there unmoving.

"You know what fuck this I'll see you guys later." Randy yanked the door open then slammed it shut.

"I'm gonna go check on Randy." Dave left the room after Randy.

"Hunter why most you provoke the boy like that, you know Trish means no harm." Ric said understandably.

"He needs to know where his place is and it's not defending that bitch. It's not like him to pick a girl over evolution and I'm gonna fix that real soon." He also left the room leaving Flair to wonder what the champ had up his sleeve now.

xxxxxxx

Randy walked back into the Evolution locker room hoping Hunter wouldn't be there but just his luck he was. He paid him no mind and walked to his duffle back across the room.

"I hope you're not still mad about what I said to Trish earlier." Hunter smirked. Randy was unresponsive which meant he was still upset. Hunter was starting to get a little aggravated by Randy's attitude. He stood walking over to Randy. "Look Orton sorry about what I said before no harm no foul." He reached out to shake Randy's hand should he except.

Randy turned around and looked in his eyes. He did seem sincere and it was a well known fact that Hunter didn't apologize much so that had to really mean that he meant it. Sighing Randy shook his hand. "Yea I forgive you man." Hunter smiled he did still have Randy after all.

"So Randy what do you think about Jericho and Benoit's submission match later?" If he did this just right he would have Trish gone in no time. After all that dumb bimbo would fall for anything.

Randy smirked. "I defiantly think Jericho's got this one, Benoit may have experience but Jericho is smarter." He replied confidently.

"I don't know man I mean think about it, Benoit is a good technical wrestler you could be wrong." hunter defended

"Oh please I could do it with my hands tied behind my back. I don't even consider it a challenge." Randy chuckled cockily. "This is too easy for Jericho."

"Well care to put your money where your mouth is and make a bet?" Hunter challenged.

"No way man." Randy declined.

"Come on man Loser pays the winner 20 bucks." He pressed.

"Ok fine with me, but just to let you know just like Jericho I got this in the bag. But hey I got to go I'll take to you later." They shook hands and Randy walked out.

Hunter smirked and took out a tape recorder from his jacket pocket. "No Randy I think I got this one in the bag." He laughed thinking about what he would tell Trish later when he went to her. "Now all I have to do is make a few revisions to the tape and make it seem like Randy made a bet to sleep with Trish and she will finally be out of my hair." Hunter laughed one last time before making his way out of the room. What hunter didn't know was that there was someone listening behind the door. He was about to walk into the room when he saw Randy walking down the hall but stopped short when he heard what Hunter had said about Trish. He moved out of the way when Hunter reached the door and hid behind a create. He wanted to say something to either Randy or Trish but if Hunter found out he snitched he would probably be kicked out of Evolution and he couldn't afford that, but what was he supposed to do. He sighed before continuing down the hall.

xxxxxxx

Trish was walking down the corridor heading back to her locker room. She had just finished successfully defending her women's title against her best friends Amy (Lita) and Lisa (Victoria). The match was great but she took one hell of a beating. Finally reaching her locker room she pushed her way inside but stopped when she noticed another occupant in the room.

"Hunter what are you doing here?" she asked with a confused look on her face. She was use to seeing Randy or Dave on her couch after she was done with a match, hell even Flair but Hunter didn't even like her and she knew it so why would he be here?

He smiled. "Hey Trish nice match you had there, I was really impressed." Trish was even more confused now, he never complimented her.

She walked further into the room letting the door close behind her. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't mean to be rude Hunter but I know you didn't come to my locker room just to congratulate me on my match so what is it that you came here for?"

"All right fine Stratus I'll get straight to it then." He leaned forward on the couch so his elbows were now resting on his knees. "The way you and Randy act around each other I'm guessing you don't know yet."

Trish narrowed her eyes, what the hell was he talking about, what didn't she know.

"From the look you have on your face you really don't have any idea do you?" He asked trying to sound innocent.

"No what are you talking about, what am I suppose to know?"

"So you mean Randy never told you his reasons for saving you that night then did he" she shook her head no. "Well in the case I don't think its my place to tell you then." He walked to the door about to open it when he stopped him.

"Hunter wait!" He smiled. He had her right where he wanted her. He turned around to face her.

"Yea Trish is there something I can help you with." he asked

"It's obvious that you know why Randy saved me so tell me why." She had to know what it was that he was hiding. She had wanted to know why Randy saved her that night but never really got a reason from him. He would always change the subject or avoid it some other way.

"Trish I really don't think it's a good idea for me to tell you, Randy would kill me if he found out I told you, its best you don't know anyway I don't want to hurt your feelings." He went to reach for door knob, but again she stopped him.

"Hunter please tell me I have to know, what is it." she begged. She was starting to get desperate but she just had to know.

"Are you sure you want to know this?" He asked. Trish thought about it for a second. She knew from the way he was acting the reason wasn't in the least bit good and she probably would end up hurt but she was curious. She nodded "Ok Trish I'll tell you but don't say I didn't warn you." Truth be told he had planned on just coming in here and telling her right away but he was really enjoying playing with her.

"Yes I'm sure…please just say what you have to say." she asked softly.

"Ok the reason Randy saved you is because me and him made a bet that he could get you to sleep with him." He watched as her eyes widened.

She shook her head in disbelief. "No your lying Ran...Randy wouldn't do that to me he…he's not like that." She took at seat on the couch. Randy wasn't like that he was different. He was not like what she had first thought he was. He was caring and sweet he couldn't do such a thing.

"Trish its true he did make that bet." He took a seat next to her. "I knew you probably wouldn't believe me, but I have proof." He took the tape recorder out of his pocket and handed it to her. She didn't take it so he placed it on the table in front of her and pressed play.

"So Randy what do you think about Trish?" She knew that was Hunters voice but the person she heard next brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh please to easy." That was Randy calling her easy.

"I don't know man I mean think about it, you could be wrong."

"No way man."

"Well care to put your money where your mouth is and make a bet, loser pays the winner 20 bucks." Hunter was propositioning him. She prayed that he would decline. That he would tell him she wasn't easy… but he didn't.

"Ok fine with me but just to let you know I could do it with my hands tied behind my back. I don't even consider it a challenge." He chuckled. Trish closed her eyes at his reply.

"You sure sound confident about this Randy." Hunter said.

"I got this in the bag, hey I got to go I'll take to you later." That was the end of the tape. There was silence in the room and when Hunter looked at Trish she looked as if she had seen a ghost. Her normally tanned skin looked pale, and tears were streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks onto the floor.

"Trish I'm sorry you had to hear that but I wanted you to know the truth before Randy actually went through with it." Trish hadn't even hear what he said, she was to shocked to even acknowledge his presence..

Seeing that she was so deep in thought, Hunter stepped out of the room.

How could Randy do this to her? How could he just use her? Trish couldn't take this anymore she had to get out of here. Bolting up out of her seat Trish ran to her duffle bag and threw the remainder of her clothes into it and ran from the room.

Hunter watched as she ran. He was rather impressed with the tape. After leaving Randy he went to one of the techs, with some persuasion and the right money, he had agreed to do it. All hunter had to do was say a few more things and the rest was in the techs hands. He actually did a good job on it. You couldn't even tell a few parts were cut from the conversation and other parts placed in different order to make it seem like they really were talking about a bet to sleep with Trish. When in reality they were only talking about Jericho and Benoit's match that evening. He smiled evilly. He had finally gotten rid of her. He could just for jump for joy and he didn't even have to worry about her telling Randy about there conversation since she was so hurt 'Ric was right I'm a fucking genius' he laughed again before making his was to his car to go to the hotel. He would sleep good tonight.

The End…………

Hahahahaha Just kidding…..what you guys didn't think that was funny (gets shoes thrown at me) Jeez people cant take a joke I'm not ending my story there to many things that's left to be done and so many unanswered questions. Like I said I have big plans for this. But yea I can't believe hunter did that, poor Trish, and Randy has not idea this even happened, and who's the mystery guy that heard what hunter said? Was it Ric? Or was it Dave? Mmmm I dunno….ok well I do know and I would love to tell you but then you wouldn't read my story anymore and that would just be down right sad. Anyway I made the chapter longer to make up for not updating as quickly as I wanted to. next time It'll be sooner and the next chapter is when Randy finds out what hunter did. I need more reviews so R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

I really hope you enjoy this and I hope that wasn't to long of a wait but I don't have internet on my computer so I have to wait till I get in school to post and since it is spring break here in Florida I have to find other ways but here it is all for yo

I really hope you enjoy this and I hope that wasn't to long of a wait but I don't have internet on my computer so I have to wait till I get in school to post and since it is spring break here in Florida I have to find other ways but here it is all for you.

I disclaim

Randy Orton sat alone on one of the couches in Evolutions looker room, with his elbows on his knees and his head resting in his hands. He was thinking about Trish. She was supposed to meet him in his locker room last week but she never showed. When he went back to the hotel he tried calling her but she never answered so he just left a message. That was last week and she still hadn't talked to him. His thoughts raced over the past week. Something was wrong with Trish and he just couldn't figure out what it was. At first he had thought maybe she just wasn't feeling good that night so he brushed it off as nothing but then the next day he saw her in the hall talking to her friend Chris Jericho. When he went to approach her she quickly said good bye and walked the other way like she had never even seen him. He knew she was avoiding him but he had to find out why.

"Hey Randy what's up man." Dave said as he walked into the locker room.

Randy didn't respond, still deep in his thoughts.

"Hey." Randy's head shot up. Dave shook his head. "What's got you all wrapped up?" he asked as he to a seat next him.

"Nothing just thinking about who I'll have to face later on tonight." He lied.

Dave cocked his head one way eyeing his best friend's behavior. He knew he was lying. He was never usually this quiet, something had to be wrong and the only thing…or should he say person that had that effect on him was Trish Stratus. "Its Trish isn't it."

Chuckling softly, Randy shook his head. "I should have known I couldn't hide it from you Dave."

"Yea you really should know better." Dave paused. "Want to talk about it."

"I just don't get it. I mean she hasn't so much as said one word to me since last week." He sighed. "Every time I walk into a room she leaves. Its like she's giving me the cold shoulder, and I can't fix it because I don't know what it is I did wrong!" He was so frustrated.

"Why don't you try talking to her?" Dave advised.

He shook his head. "It's kinda hard to talk to someone when there constantly avoiding you." He said softly.

Dave placed his hand on Randy's shoulder and nodded his head perceptively. He knew exactly why Trish wasn't talking to him. After hearing Hunter out in the hall last week he had wanted to tell Randy right away but at the last minute he chickened out. It was selfish of him and he knew it but after seeing Randy now and just how unhappy he really was about Trish not talking to him, he just had to tell him.

"I know why Trish isn't talking to you…" he trailed off.

Randy jumped up. "What! really? why didn't you say something before? Tell me so I can fix it!" He asked impatiently.

"Ok, ok." He paused a moment trying to remember all of what he heard from Hunter. "Last week I was about to come into the locker room when I heard Hunter say something about changing a tape to make it seem like you and him made a bet to sleep with Trish."

"WHAT!" Randy yelled. He was seething. He couldn't believe Hunter had the audacity to actually think he could get away with something like that. He walked over to the wall and punched it with his frustration.

"Randy you need to calm down, Hunter might hear you."

Randy turned to Dave with heated eyes. "Calm down you want me to calm down?" he snarled. "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!" He yelled. "I don't give a shit if he hears me. I want him to hear me."

"I know you're mad and you have every right to be but you have to calm down." Dave reasoned.

Randy took a deep breath, closing his eyes and taking a moment to try and calm himself. When he opened his eyes he looked at to his Best friend. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

Dave shrugged and took a seat. "I wanted to but I couldn't." He sighed. "Hunter is the one who made me, he's what helped build my career, and if he would have found out that I told you, you know he would have kicked me out of Evolution, and then where would I go."

Randy stared at him for a moment then took a seat next to his friend. "I understand why you didn't tell me and I'm not mad at you, I just…you have to know that I would always be here for you. You don't need Hunter or evolution, Hunter is the one that needs you, without you he's nothing and he knows that. I just hope you realized that before it's too late." Randy took one last look at Dave and left.

xxxxxxx

Randy headed to the trainers room knowing full well she'd be there. Trish had just finished having a match when Molly attacked her. He knew she wouldn't want him there but he just had to make sure she was ok. Making sure not to make a sound he pushed his way into the room. He winced when he caught sight of her.

Trish moaned in agony and squeezed her eyes shut as she rolled her shoulder. God it just hurt so much. She reapplied the ice pack to her sore muscle.

He tentatively stepped further into the room attempting to get closer to her, but then she opened her eyes and finally caught sight of him.

Her honey brown eyes seemed so sadden even hurt for a split second then suddenly became ablaze and anger made its way cross her lovely face.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

Randy flinched. Her tone was so icy, though he couldn't blame her for being so furious. From what Dave had told him he would be to.

"Trish please…let me explain." He practically begged.

She glared at the taller man murderously, the nerve of him to actually come here and try to explain the situation. "There's nothing to explain, so just leave me alone."

"Trish please." He begged again. "It's not what you think." He pleased, his pale blue eyes sad as they fixed on the tiny blonde.

She narrowed her eye with a look of disbelief on her lovely face. "It's not what I think!" She cried. "You made a bet with Hunter to try and sleep with me Randy and you want to stand there and tell me it's not what I think…then what is it?" She desperately tried to hide the tears that were welding up in her eyes and threatened to fall. Not wanting him to see just how much he had truly hurt her.

He stepped closer to her. "Trish listen to me Hunter lied to you I never made a bet with him, I…"

"No Randy you're lying." She said backing away from him, not wanting him anywhere near her. "I heard you…I heard every word you said. I…I heard you …you call me easy, and said that you had this in the bag! So don't you tell me there was no bet because you're lying." Trish still refused to let the tears fall from her eyes.

"Trish please just hear me out…" She cut him off with the wave of a hand.

"No you listen to me Randy." She stalked up to him and poked him in the chest with a well manicured nail. "I thought I knew you, I thought you were different…"

"Trish I am different, I didn't…" She sliced at the air.

"No Randy your not different, you're all the same!" Randy tried to reach out for her but again she backed away.

"Don't you touch me Randy." She ordered him averting her eyes "Just don't."

Randy blinked as he looked the little Canadian over. She was so angry and hurt and he just wanted to take her in his arms, but she wouldn't allow it. When she looked back in his eyes he saw the dismay on her face.

And his heart broke.

When she spoke, her voice was steady, but he easily read all the emotions swimming in her eyes.

"I got to know you and I never once thought you could hurt me Randy, not even once, but now you've done just that, you hurt me… you hurt me more than anyone I've ever known. You used me just like every other man in my life." She choked on a sob but continued anyway. "I thought you would treat me differently…I thought you were different, but your not. All you wanted from me was my body. Not that fact that I could actually hold a conversation or that I was intelligent, you…that didn't matter to you, you just wanted me to spread my legs for you…I cant." She shook her head, not able finish the sentence. The tears were freely flowing down her cheeks, there was no use trying to hold them back now. Taking a breath she went on. "I trusted you Randy, but I guess that was my mistake…just do me a favor and leave me alone." After her speech had finished she pushed past him and left the room.

Randy stood there in silence thinking about every thing that Trish had said. He couldn't hold back the sadness after her confession to him. He sighed then left the room as well to head back the hotel.

xxxxxxx

Trish titled her head back and let the hot water run down her face and through her long blonde hair. She thought back to a conversation she had earlier after she left Randy in the trainer's room. She had immediately gone back to the hotel after retrieving her things. She wasn't expecting anyone and was scare to open the door at first thinking it might have been Randy trying to talk to her again, but when they kept knocking she answered it fully intending on giving him an ear full. When she opened the door though, the words never got past her lips because her visitor was none other than Batista.

"_Trish I really think you should just hear Randy out." She and Dave were seated on the couch in her hotel living room._

"_I'm sorry but I can't do that." _

_He shook his head. He knew this was going to be hard but he agreed to help Randy fix things with Trish. "Trish your already hurt, I don't see the harm in you just going to talk to him." _

"_I know you're only trying to help but…I just can't." Trish sighed._

"_Why not?" He questioned simply._

"_Because it only gives him a chance to lie to me even more. It's not like I don't already know the story Dave. I heard it with my own ears."_

"_I don't understand why you would believe something that came from Hunter?" He asked._

"_Well normally I wouldn't but that was Randy's voice on that tape so I know Hunter didn't just make it up." Trish responded._

"_Trish you know Hunter has a lot of power in the business, nothing is stopping him from going to someone and having them alter the tape to sound like him and Randy were talking about a bet to sleep with you."_

_She didn't respond. _

_He put his arm around her shoulder "I know this sounds hard to believe princess but did you ever think that the tape just might not be real? We all know he was never fond of you and I wouldn't put it past hunter to use it as a way of getting rid of you…would you?" He stood and walked to the door._

"_Just think about it Trish and go talk to Randy, you know him and he would never do something like this."_

Trish sighed and began to lather the shampoo into her hair. That was an hour ago, Randy was probably asleep anyway. She didn't want to wake him…wait what was she talking about it didn't matter if he was awake or not she wasn't going to talk to him. He would just lie like she said…right? But then what if the tape was fake like Dave said. She had to admit it did sound like something Hunter would do just to get rid of her.

She tried shaking the thoughts from her head. "Damn David Batista he actually got to me." Trish sighed again. Why was she fighting this anyway? She knew in her heart that Randy wouldn't do this to her but it was just too hard to see the truth.

Defeated Trish finished washing her hair and turned off the water. She grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around her hair. She grabbed another one and began to dry her body. Walking back into the room she put on a black pair of boxer shorts and a white tank top. Trish quickly brushed the knots out of her hair, put on a pair of slippers, grabbed her keycard and headed to Randy's room.

xxxxxxx

"Tell me again what you said to her." Randy asked while pacing up and down his and Dave's room.

Dave sighed. "I told her that there's a chance the tape might not be real…."Randy cut him off.

"What do you mean a chance?" He smacked himself on the forehead. "The tape is fake I never even made a bet to try and sleep with her." He sat on the edge of his bed. "Now she'll never come."

"Randy I know the tape isn't real but I want you to tell her the truth ok and to answer your next question no she didn't say anything but she was thinking about it, so shut the fuck up ok." Randy was silent for a few seconds before he came up with yet another question.

"So do you really think she'll come?"

Dave threw his hands in the air, Randy was hopeless. Ever since he came back from talking with Trish Randy just wouldn't leave him alone. He just keep talking and talking and talking, asking the same questions over and over again. It was driving him crazy. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Randy nervously looked over at Dave.

He sighed. "I guess I'll get it then." Dave made his way over to the door. When he opened it and saw Trish he immediately embraced the tiny blonde. "Oh thank God you're here I couldn't take being here with Randy any longer." She giggled.

"Where is Randy?" She asked. He stepped aside to let her in.

"Stay here I'll get him for you." Trish sat on the couch while Dave went into the bed room.

As soon as he stepped into the room Dave was met by a very nervous looking Randy Orton. "I don't think I can do this man, I mean what if she doesn't believe me?" Dave's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Oh you have got to be fuckin kidding me." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Randy had put him through hell for the past hour about Trish and now he didn't think he could talk to her. This was not happening. "I've had enough of your shit Orton." He started pushing Randy out the door towards the living room.

"But…but Dave I…"

"But Dave nothing, I don't wanna here it!" They entered the living room and Dave pushed Randy to the couch and forced him to sit next to Trish. "Now your gonna sit your ass right there and your not gonna leave till this entire thing is fixed, got that." Randy nodded his head "Good." With that he left the two of them alone.

They both sat in silence until Trish spoke up. "Look Randy I came because I think you deserve a chance to talk and I definitely deserve an explanation."

"The tape isn't what you think it is." Randy immediately explained. "When I went back into the locker room I wasn't even talking to Hunter because of what he said to you earlier. I was just so pissed that he made you leave, he's always being a jackass to you for no reason and I hate that so much." He clenched his fists as he thought of how Hunter always treated her.

Trish eyed him as he spoke. He seemed so sincere in his anger for her. "Randy I believe you, but things still don't add up, if you're telling the truth then how did he get you on that tape saying all that stuff. I know for a fact that, that was your voice and not just someone else's." She questioned.

"Well see we did make a bet." When he saw her eyes narrow he quickly corrected himself before she got the wrong idea. "No no we didn't make a bet…no wait we did." Trish crossed her arms over her chest. Randy scratched his head. "That didn't come out right, we did make a bet but …but it wasn't about sleeping with you." He sighed trying to collect his thoughts. "We were talking about Jericho and Benoit's submission match and I said that I thought Jericho would win hands down." He shrugged. "I guess he must have taken what I said and put it in different order to sound like we made a bet to sleep with you."

Trish sat in silence letting all of what he said sink in. The more she thought about it the more it made sense. She knew Randy wouldn't do something like that to her but she couldn't comprehend why Hunter would do it either. Its not like she was a threat to him so what possible reason could he have for trying to tare her and Randy apart.

Randy wasn't so sure her silence was a god thing, she probably didn't believe him. "Look Trish you have to know that I didn't make that bet. You're my best friend and I respect you, I mean you have beautiful honey brown eyes, silky soft hair and yea your hot and you've got the sexiest body I have ever seen… you…you know if I was trying to uh …look at you like that…wait I had a point to all this… I respect you and…" He was silenced when Trish placed her fingers over his lips.

"I think I get what you're trying to say Randy." She giggled. "Even though you did get kinda distracted, I do believe you." She removed her hand from his lips. "I just don't understand why he would do this."

"I don't know but I promise you I'll find out ok." She smile and moved closer to give Randy a hug.

"Thank you so much for actually sticking around tolerating my bitching." He laughed.

"Trust me Trish I understand why you were mad and I don't hold it against you." He said hugging her back.

She pulled back to look in his face. "So what your saying is I was bitching then?" His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No, no I didn't mean it like that…" She smiled again.

"I was only joking Randy calm down but if you ever do something like that to me for real it wont be this easy to get me to forgive you." He nodded, she yawned. "Hey look it's really late and I'm really tired so I'm just gonna stay here tonight ok." She stretched when she stood. "Oh and thanks for all the complements earlier." She leaned down then and kissed him softly on the lips. When she pulled back she smiled sweetly and winked. "Night Randy." She said as she walked in to his room.

Randy licked his lips still tasting her there. God her lips were unbelievably soft. He reached up and touched his mouth. After sitting there for a few moments longer he got up and went into his room only to find Trish sound asleep in his bed. Laying down facing her Randy looked into her beautiful face. Reaching out with his left hand to stroke her cheek. He smiled when she moaned then moved closer to him and lay her head on his shoulder. She finally stilled when she was comfortably snuggled into his body. Randy like the way she felt pressed up against his body. Looking down at her sleeping form she looked so innocent like and angel. He couldn't wait to find out what Hunter was up to. Finally getting tired Randy tightly wrapped his arms around Trish's waist and fell asleep.

(So randy cleared things up with Trish but what is he gonna say to Hunter when he sees him? I dunno you'll have to read the next chapter to find out! and please bare with me with this whole posting thing I know I really need to get internet but hey what can you do when you go no job and your broke. Anyway R&R please I really need the reviews.)


	5. Chapter 5

First I just want to apologize for taking so long to update but I got into two car accidences last week (just my luck huh) and I haven't been feeling so good

First I just want to apologize for taking so long to update but I got into two car accidences last week (just my luck huh) and I haven't been feeling so good. On top of that I had to rest a lot and go to a chiropractor, but have no fear I'm not really injured or anything I just have some back pains, other than that I'm good.

So I hope you enjoy this chapter I worked really hard on it and I hope you didn't forget about me.

I disclaim!

Randy and Dave walked into the gym. He liked to work out when he had a lot on his mind and there was so many thoughts running through his head after last week. The most prominent one was why Hunter had told Trish that unbelievable lie. He was well aware that Hunter didn't like her but that still wasn't reason enough to try and get rid of her.

"What are you thinking Randy?" Dave asked interrupting his thoughts, noticing how Randy had a far away look on his face.

He stopped lifting weights a second. "That I should have never trusted Hunter to begin with."

"It's not your fault, how were you supposed to know he would try and pull something like that."

"Yea but I should have known. I knew before me and Trish became friends that Hunter didn't like her but I let my feelings for her get the better of me and I over looked it."

"Don't do this to yourself man you had no idea he would do something like that."

"But see that's just the thing I knew in a way that he would try and do something to try and prevent me and Trish from being together and still I did nothing to stop it, and for that I'm just as bad as Hunter."

"I don't want to hear you ever compare yourself to that man again you hear me Orton." Both Dave and Randy turn to see Trish Stratus standing behind them with her arms folded across her chest.

"How long you been standing there." Dave questioned.

"Long enough to hear Orton over here compare himself to that slime ball." Randy sighed in relief. That meant she hadn't heard him talk about his feeling for her.

"I didn't mean to I was just thinking about what Hunter did and how I should have seen it coming you know."

"Randy I already told you that I forgave you so what's the problem? I mean you clarified everything, and plus you where set up."

"But I…" she cut him off.

"But nothing." She sat in his lap and took his hand into hers. "Even if you knew what type of man he was there was no real way of knowing something like that. So do you believe me?"

"Yea."

She smiled sweetly "Good."

"That's the same thing I told him but he wouldn't listen to me. Then you come along and bat a few eyelashes and he agrees? What kind of bullshit is that." Dave joked.

"I guess all it took was a beautiful woman to convince him." Trish giggled.

"And you certainly are beautiful princess." He agreed.

"Hey stop tryna make passes at my girl Dave." Randy blurted out catching him self to late. He didn't mean for it to slip out like that, but he couldn't control himself.

Trish arched an eyebrow at his out burst. "Your girl? Who said anything about being you girl Randy." He blushed fiercely.

"I…you know." He cleared his throat. "I was only joking you know how we always do." He chuckled nervously hoping she would buy that.

"Yea ok Randy what ever you say." She looked up and sees Amy and Lisa enter the gym. "Guys I'll see you later ok Amy and Lisa just got here and I promised I would work out with them." She kissed Randy on the cheek and hugged Dave, then went to join her other friends.

After she was gone Dave slapped Randy in the back of his head. "Owww what was that for?" He asked rubbing the spot Dave hit.

"What the hell were you thinking man blurting out like that. You know I don't like Trish like that she's like a little sister to me you idiot. I wasn't trying to come on to her, I was only playing."

He hung his head low. "I know, I know." He shrugged. "I guess I just got a little jealous of the way you were talking to her."

Dave nodded. "I understand, but you should know I would never try and make a pass at the girl you like."

"I do know that I just got jealous ok."

"So what are you gonna do about Trish."

Randy didn't answer him, and Dave almost thought he didn't hear him. "I don't know I really wanna tell her how I feel but I just don't know how." He sighed. "Every time I get around her I forget what to say."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know but I have to tell her soon because I don't think I can take this anymore." He paused. "What do you think I should do."

"I think you should try telling her today." Randy's eyes widened.

"What are you crazy I can't do that." He couldn't believe Dave had just said that. "This kinda stuff takes time man. I can't just walk up to her and be like 'hey Trish I love you will you be my girl' it doesn't work like that."

"How much time do you need, you've been friends for months now and you still haven't said anything. You need to do this soon because Trish is a beautiful women and someone just might get there before you, then what."

Randy was silent. Dave was right he did need to say something to her before it was too late. "Your right ok I'll talk to her but not now, I'll do it later."

Dave smiled and patted him on the back. "You're doing the right thing here but lets stop talking so much, I came here to exercise not be your psychiatrist." He joked.

"Whatever."

"You should try and get your mind off Trish and actually exercise you really need it." He said standing up.

Randy looked down at his chest. "Man what's that suppose to mean."

"I really wasn't gonna say anything Randy but you've been getting kinda big in the stomach area, but hey if that's how your gonna try and impress Trish, then all the power to ya." He began to walk away.

"Your just joking right there's nothing wrong with me." Dave didn't answer. "Dude seriously!" He just kept walking. Randy looked down at himself once again and pinched his stomach. "Man I really do need to exercise I can't talk to Trish looking like a fat slob."

xxxxxxx

Later that day

Trish was busy rummaging through her duffle bag when someone knocked on her door. "Come in." She called over her shoulder.

Randy made his way into her locker room only to be hit in the face with an article of clothing. "Trish what the hell are you doing?" He removed her shirt from his head, and looked around noticing her clothes scattered all over the place. "And why the hell is your stuff everywhere?"

"I'm trying to find something to wear." She answered never slowing her actions.

Mean while Randy stepped over the many clothes on the floor and tried not to fall flat on his face. Finally he reached the couch. He looked around again and saw a midnight blue Bra, and held it up. "Damn Trish your tits are fucking huge." He said in awe. He looked just like a kid seeing Santa for the first time.

Trish's head immediately shot up at the comment, and her face turned a very pretty crimson color. She snatched it away quickly. "Give me that Randy and don't touch my things." She threw it somewhere and turned back to Randy. "What are you doing here anyway?"

He frowned. "So now I can't just stop by and see how my best friend is doing without a reason behind it." He huffed. "Well aren't you rude."

She laughed. "Don't act like that you know I like being around you."

"Well then you ought to show a little more appreciation to the Legend Killer then woman." That comment only earned him a pillow to the face.

"Another comment like that Randy and the next thing that hits your face won't be that soft."

"Ok fine so back to what I asked before, how come I didn't know your boobs were so big."

"Randy!" She shrieked and hit him in the head with the pillow.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Ok ok." He chuckled. "No more I'll stop I promise." She put the pillow back down and went back to her previous task.

Randy silently watched her all the while. His conversation with Dave earlier in the gym popped up in his head, and now was probably a better time then any to ask her out somewhere before he lost his nerve.

"Hey Trish, what do you say we go out for a cup of coffee or something and just talk."

"That sounds really nice Randy but I can't, I already have plans for tonight with Jay." she said softly.

His heart broke instantly at her words. She was actually going out on a date with Jay and he wasn't just one of the guys, he was Jason Reso her ex boyfriend. That meant they were probably going back out again and Trish would be permanently off limits to him.

Trish looked at Randy and saw the sad look on his face she felt bad for not being able to spend time with him, truth was she loved his company. After she had left the gym earlier Jay had approached her and asked her to go to dinner with him as friends and she hadn't really spent anytime with him lately. In fact most of the time she was with Randy and Dave, so she agreed to go with him.

"I'm really sorry Randy, but if you like you could come along with us. I'm sure Jay wouldn't mind." She offered.

"No it's ok really Trish I don't want to intrude." He continued before she could protest. "It's not like I can't talk to you another time." He started toward the door.

"Randy wait." He stopped and turned to her. She touched his arm. "Are you sure you don't want to come I really wouldn't mind." He forced a smile, and took her hand into his.

"I'm sure sweetly, but why don't you come by the locker room when your done getting dressed and we can talk a little bit before you go." She smiled for him.

"I'd really like that."

He squeezed her hand gently then let it slip from his as he walked away. When the door closed behind him he released a sigh and bowed his head. He looked at her door one last time before heading towards his own locker room.

He didn't like the sound of Trish going out with Jay, Especially since that wasn't him. He probably wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't listened to Dave. Defeated Randy pushed into his locker room and plopped down on the couch.

"Hey man what happened?" Dave question as soon as he saw Randy, but by the look of him things hadn't gone as he'd hoped.

"She's going out with Jay is what happened."

Shocked Dave's jaw dropped opened. "She what." Maybe he didn't hear him right.

"I said she's going out with Jay, they have a date."

"That's some news to me, I thought they were through. When did this happen?"

"Apparently today." He leaned forward in his chair and ducked his head into his hands. "I went to see her and she was getting dressed to go on a date with Jay so that must mean there getting back together." He looked at Dave with sad eyes. "I guess I did wait to long after all, but hey what do I really have to offer that Jay doesn't."

"Randy you have plenty to offer and you know it."

"No I don't because if I did then it would be me and not Jay with her tonight and as you can see I'm right here talking to you while he's having a good time with my girl."

"I can't believe she would pick Jay over you, even after you told her how you felt too."

Randy ducked his head. "I didn't actually tell her how I feel."

"What." Dave asked in disbelief. "You mean to tell me you still haven't told her, then what did you say to her?"

"I asked her to go get some coffee with me so we could talk."

He shook his head. "No wonder she's still going out with Jay she probably didn't think you were asking her out. For all you know she probably likes you to."

"No your wrong she doesn't like me the same way now and she never will ok. I get that and I'm fine with it."

"Randy you'll never know until you tell her exactly how you feel, you can't just give up so easily." Dave encouraged.

"No I'm not telling her anything so just forget about it ok." He was getting upset now. There was no use telling her knowing Jay would be her choice anyway. He made an attempt to leave the room because he knew this conversation would lead to him saying something he might regret.

"Just take my advice man you never know what can happen." That statement was all Randy could take. He whirled around to look at Dave.

"Take your advice, you want me to take your advice huh." He laughed sarcastically. "Your so called advice is what got me into this mess in the first place. If I had just waited like I wanted instead of going to her and looking like a complete dumbass today I WOULDNT FUCKIN HAVE MY HEART BROKEN."

When Randy reached the door he looked back at Dave. "Thanks a lot Dave I hope your happy now." With that he let to door fall shut leaving a very stocked Batista inside.

xxxxxxx

Trish hurriedly rushed down the hall to Randy's locker room. She stopped outside his room and quickly knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds before becoming impatient 'where the hell are you Randy' she knocked again this time a little bit louder. Trish glanced down at her watch; she was supposed to meet Jay in less the 20 minutes and she really needed to talk to Randy.

The door swung open.

Trish gasped startled, a hand coming up to her chest. She hadn't expected the door to just swing open like that and the fact that Dave was in the door way and not Randy intensified that shock. "Dave."

"Oh hey Trish sorry about that I thought you were Randy."

She furrowed her brow. "What…you mean he isn't here?"

Dave shook his head. "No he actually left a little while ago."

She was slightly hurt. Randy knew she wanted to talk to him before she left. He said she could just stop by his locker room after getting dressed and now he was gone. "I don't understand why did he leave? What happened? Is he mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" She questioned.

"No princess I assure you, you did nothing wrong…look why don't you come in so we can talk." He stepped to the side to allow her entry into the room. After she did so he closed the door and turned to face her. "I tried to talk him out of leaving but he wouldn't listen to me." He sighed.

"So he just up and left? Do you know where he is?…did he say where he was going?"

"I don't know sweetheart, he left without a word."

Her eyes widened concerned. "And you let him go just like that, not even knowing where he was going." She was slowly starting to grow upset at the big man in front out her.

"Trish calm down I know Randy and he'll be ok." Dave tried to reason.

Her gaze hardened as she looked at the much taller man. "Don't tell me to calm down when for all we know Randy could be hurt or even worse."

"Don't think like that Randy's fine he's a big boy and he can take care of himself." He responded but his voice lacked confidence. What if something did happen to him it would be all his fault.

Trish's eyes narrowed. "You don't even believe what you just said do you." She gasped. "You think something's wrong with him don't you? Oh God." She sat on the couch and pressed a hand into her eyes.

Dave approached the blonde and knelt at her feet. "Trish nothing is wrong with him ok, the only reason he left is because of me."

"You?" Confused she reached for his hand "Why would he leave because of you?"

Dave took a seat beside her. He contemplated a way of telling her why Randy was upset and not revealing his true feelings for her. "Earlier today I gave him some advice and apparently things didn't go as planned and he was pissed at me for it even though he knows it wasn't my fault."

"Why didn't he ask me for advice, I would have been more than happy to give it to him." She asked softly.

"Maybe he felt more comfortable telling a guy instead." She nodded understandably.

"Well what did he need advice on?" She asked curiously.

"I'm not sure Randy would like for me to tell you."

"Well can't you just tell me, I promise I won't tell, he doesn't even have to know that I know."

Dave shook his head and chuckled. "Nice try sweetie but it's not my business to tell." Trish sighed and looked to the ground.

He squeezed her hand. "I'm sure when he's ready to tell you he will ok." She smiled.

"Yea ok." Just when she was about to say something else there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on let me get that." Dave hope it would be Randy coming back but when he opened the door to reveal Jason Reso a sneer pulled at his lips. "What do you want?"

"I..I came to see if Trish was here." He stuttered. Dave was a big man and very intimidating.

"Trish Jays here for you." He called into the room. Seconds later she appeared at the door.

"Oh hi Jay, I'm so sorry but something came up and I don't think I'll be able to go with you tonight." Dave smiled she was picking Randy over Jay.

He frowned. "Why, is there something wrong, do you need my help." He questioned trying to ignore the evil stare Dave was giving him.

"No its ok I just need to find Randy he seemed upset and I just worried about him, I hope you understand."

He nodded. "Yea its ok I understand we can always go another time." He lied. He didn't like that fact that she would cancel on him for Randy.

She hugged him. "Thank you so much I really appreciate it." She pulled back, and turned to Dave. "I'm gonna go change and look for Randy ok."

"Ok I'll carry your bags back to the hotel for you." She smiled and took off down the hall. "And don't forget to carry your cell with you!" He yelled to her retreating form. When she was out of sight, he turned to Jay with cold eyes. "I hope you're not trying to get back with Trish because if you are you'll have a rude awakening." The door was slammed in Jay's face moment later.

"I think it's your friend who will have the rude awakening and that's a promise." He laughed sinisterly, then walked off.

xxxxxxx

Randy sat in the second row of the arena with his feet on the seat in front of him watching as the techs disassembled the ring to bring to its next destination. He wanted sometime alone and a quiet place to think where no one would find him. He felt awful about going off on Dave the way he had, he was only trying to help him and in return he blamed him for it. It wasn't Dave's fault Trish was going back out with Jay, if he hadn't waited so long it would have been him on that date instead. Now the only person he could blame for Trish find someone was himself. Out of the corned out his eyes Randy saw the blond diva approaching.

"Hey mind if I join you." Randy turned with wide eyes at the voice. He hadn't expected to see her here. Trish was dressed in one of her black and white Stratusfaction baby-t and sweatpants.

"Tr…Trish." Randy managed to stutter out.

She simply smiled. "Yea it's me, so are you gonna invite me to sit or are you or just stare at my sexy self all night." He shook his head.

"Oh yea sorry, of course I don't mind if you sit with me." He motioned with his hand for her to take the seat next to him. She complied and took the seat he offered then turned to face him.

"You look surprised to see me."

He turned away from her then and continued to watch the techs. "I kind of am. I thought you had a date with Jay tonight, what did he cancel on you." He knew he sounded bitter but he couldn't help it.

Trish decided to let his last comment slide. "I was suppose to go somewhere with him but it wasn't a date, we were only going out as friends…and just so you know I'm the one that canceled." He turned to her shocked.

"But…but why? Earlier today you were all happy to go out with him, what changed your mind."

She shrugged. "Something more important came up and I had to cancel."

Randy furrowed his eyebrows "What could possibly be more important." He couldn't put his finger on it.

Trish looked him directly in the eyes when she spoke her next words. "It was you, you're what's more important."

Randy was shocked by her answer yet again. "I don't understand why me."

"Right before I was about to leave I went to your locker room to talk like I said I would. When I got there Dave was the only one I saw, which was surprising because you told me you would be there. Dave told me that after having a confrontation with him you disappeared so I explained to Jay that I needed to find you and make sure you were ok. He said he understood and we could reschedule for a later date." They were both silent for a moment.

"How did you know I would be here?" He asked changing the subject entirely.

She shrugged. "Whenever something is bothering me I usually come here to think so I checked here first." There was silence between them. "So are you gonna tell me what's on your mind now or am I gonna sit here all night waiting."

"Its noting Trish." He forced a smile. "I just wanted to get away from every thing."

"You know you can't lie to me so I don't even know why you try." She growled. "I see right through you Randy so tell me the truth what's bothering you?"

That was the problem she didn't see through him, because if she did then she would see all the love he had for her in his eyes as plan as day. "I'm not lying there's nothing wrong." He denied. "Forget about it Trish you can't help me ok so just dope it."

Trish was starting to get frustrated with him. Why wouldn't he let her help him? "Fine Randy be that way then I'll just leave."

He quickly stood, grabbing her hand. "Please don't go that's not what I want."

She cocked her head eyeing him. First he says he doesn't want her help and then he doesn't want her to leave. "Randy I can't help you unless you let me sweetie."

"That's the thing there's nothing you can do to help me though."

"You don't know that, I promise I'll try my best to help you get through this."

He shook his head refusing to tell her anything. She couldn't help him she would only make it worse.

"Sweetie come on." She cooed, stroking his arm. "Let me help you."

Randy harshly shook his head and jerked his arm out of her grasp. He didn't like the way she was trying to help him because he knew in the end she would never love him. They would only be friends and he couldn't handle that despite what he told Dave. "Stop trying to baby me Trish I'm not a fucking child." He growled.

"Randy." Trish cooed.

"No." He viciously shook his head. "You can't help me because I know I can't be loved by the one who already has my heart." His eyes widen at his admission to her.

"Randy I didn't know you were involved with anyone…do I know her is she in the company?" He nodded his head. She didn't even understand what he had just said.

"Yea she is in the company, but the problem is she's with another man so I have no chance with her." He whispered.

Trish moved his arms so she could sit in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head to her shoulder. Tears prickled out of his eyes at the contact, though he knew she meant well she was bring more pain than comfort.

She hugged him tighter when she felt his hot tears on her neck. "Everything is so messed up Trish all I want to do is be with her but I don't even know how to tell her how I feel."

"Shhh its ok, I understand." She said while slightly rocking him back and forth.

"No it's not ok I can't live knowing she isn't mine, and what's worse is she's my friend so I have to see her every day."

She lifted his head then and wiped away his tears. "Do you know if she loves the man she's with now?" He shook his head. "Why don't you find out and if she doesn't you might have a chance, she is your friend after all so she knows you."

Randy looked into her eyes and decided to pull his strength from there. "Trish are you in love with Jay."

Her eyes widened shocked, she was the reason he was so sad? But why would he think she was with Jay they didn't even go out anymore. "No I'm not in love with him… but it's me? I'm the one you want to be with?" He ducked his head and nodded. "How long?" She questioned.

"I knew for sure when we became friends, but I've had the feeling even before I saved you all those months ago." He confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me before…why'd you wait so long?"

"I was afraid you would reject me." He said honestly. "I couldn't stand the thought of you not returning my feeling. I didn't want to ruin our friendship either, so I only told Dave about it, and he promised not to say anything to you." He paused looking at her a few moments. "I understand if you don't feel the same way and I apologize if I've made things weird, that was never my intention."

She smiled, he was nervous that was obvious but truth be told he had no reason to be. She hooked a finger under his chin and brought his gaze to her. She leaned forward a bit and captured his lips with hers.

The kiss was soft and sweet, it made Randy melted at the mere feel. He tentatively licked at her bottom lip begging for entry so he could deepen the kiss.

She slowly opened her mouth allowing him to do so whimpering when his tongue touched hers.

Trish resituated herself in his lap straddling his hips so she could push as close to him as possible. He growled and turned his head to deepen the kiss even more, his hands traveling over her back and sides in a slow caress. She moaned trying to kiss him deeper still. She never imagined kissing Randy like this but the longer she did the more in loved she felt.

He thrust his tongue farther, licking lovingly at every corned of her mouth. God did he enjoy kissing her like this. He was in heaven. Randy felt her cupping his head trying to push him back and he reluctantly obliged.

Trish rested her forehead against his desperately trying to catch her breath. She licked her kiss swollen lips but she was so close that her tongue touched his as well. That simple action made Randy want more so he captured her lips once again.

He crushed his lips to hers deepening it instantly, making Trish cave into his body. There tongues tangled passionately until finally breathless. Trish once again broke the kiss. "God you're really good at that." She panted against his face. He only smiled and hugged her close.

"So does this mean you want to be together?" He asked just to make sure.

"If your not sure then I don't think I was being forward enough." She giggled.

"No I think you were quite forward enough my dear I just wanted to make sure this was real and not just some fantasy."

"I can assure you this is all real." She said tickling her hands down his face to his pecks. Randy couldn't with hold his groan. "What do you say we go back t the hotel and get some rest?"

He smiled. "That sounds great." She stood and when Randy was beside her she grabbed his hand. He looked down at her and couldn't help but smile. He leaned down and kissed her before they made their way out of the arena hand in hand.

(Wow I think that was the longest chapter yet and I have to say it wasn't easy. I want to thank Tess and RKOxLegendkiller for reviewing every chapter and all my other reviewers if it weren't for you guys I probably would have quit. I would greatly appreciate if more people would review me it makes me feel much better. I also want to say that I'm getting internet soon so it will be much easier and faster for me to update. Remember read and review and let me know what you want out of this story.)


	6. Chapter 6

(Hey every one thanks for the review on my other chapters, god knows I love um. This chapter is about Randy's birthday. Yea I know it was like 3 weeks ago but hey give me some credit here. I have good news though I finally got internet on my computer so I should be able to update much faster then the way I have been lately. Well enough wit the talking I'll let you read the story already. I hope you enjoy my update)

I Disclaim!

Randy's eyes fluttered open as the morning light shined down on his face. He stiffed a yawn and stretched out on his king sized bed. He smiled when he realized what day it was. Today was a very special day, it was his 25 Birthday.

He couldn't wait to find out what Trish had planned for him today. Just thinking about her made him feel even better about today. He had convinced her to come and stay with him in St. Louis before they headed to the next town for Raw. She easily agreed saying it would be a great way for then to spend time with each other on his b-day.

They had only been going out for about two months now but there was no doubt in Randy's mind that he loved her more now then the night they got together. They were practically inseparable, never going anywhere with out the other, hell they even slept in the same bed most of the time but they hadn't made love yet. You'd be surprised considering how much they touch each other in person but they had yet to share that special moment. You would think that bothered him and sometimes it did but he was content with just holding and kissing her for now. He didn't know how much longer he could go with out her like that though, he was more then willing to wait for her but the women was fuckin hot, and sometimes when she would cuddle up against him it would make his task of waiting all the more harder.

Speaking of Trish. He turned in the bed expecting her to be there, but all he saw was an empty space. Randy slowly rose and pushed himself up to look around. Maybe she was in the bathroom, he walked over and checked but there was no sign of her. He frowned confusion setting in, 'where could she be'.

He was about to go down stairs when his room door opened and she came walking in on her cell phone. A beautiful smile pulled at his lips at the sight of her. She was fully dressed in a black and white top, leather pants and a pair of white stilettos on her pretty feet. She had on makeup but very little just enough in the right places. Her hair worn straight, the beautiful blonde locks flowing freely down her back. She looked absolutely gorgeous. (Note: picture what she wore to the superstar challenge).

Randy walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her back against his bare masculine chest. He started kissing her gently on the neck while his hands went under the hem of her shirt to feel her toned abs.

She turned her head, her lips seeking his as he kissed along her jaw line. He slipped his tongue between her awaiting lips, and then turned her in his arms so she was now facing him so he could deepen the kiss.

Trish willingly gave him the kiss he desired and wrapped her arms around his neck forgetting that Amy was still on the phone.

She pulled away when they both heard someone yelling Trish's name.

"TRISH…TRISH ARE YOU STILL THERE."

"Yea, yea I'm here sorry Amy I got kinda caught up with something." She giggled looking up at Randy who leaned down again to kiss her softly.

"So like I was saying Adam did the sweetest thing last night." by now Trish was no longer paying her friend any mind because her and Randy were in the middle of a very heated make out session.

"Trish are you even listening to me…hello."

She pulled away from Randy again. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Amy, I forgot you were even on the phone again."

"Geez Trish thanks." She said rolling her eyes. "What's got you so caught up anyway?" She questioned.

"Its nothing Randy was just kissing me that's all, but you can tell me all about what Adam did when you and Lisa come pick me up ok."

"Yea ok we should be there in like half an hour."

"See ya later bye." Trish hung up and turned to see a very unhappy Randy Orton. "Baby what's wrong."

"I didn't know you were leaving." He responded sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well I only have to go for a little while."

"This is an April fools joke right, your not leaving…are you."

"No I'm not joking this is serious." She walked out the room and down the stairs knowing he would follow. She finally turned to him when she reached the kitchen.

"I don't want you to go." He said crossing his arms.

"Randy I don't have much of a choice Vince called me this morning and told me I have to do an autograph session."

"I don't care, I don't want you to go and that's that." He was getting slightly angered by her.

"It's not that simple, I…"

"Yea it is that simple." He interrupted. "Today is my birthday and I want you here with me."

"Baby I know, but please don't be upset."

"Oh well sorry if I'm not taking this how you want me to Trish but it doesn't exactly make me happy to know that my own girlfriend can't spend the day with me on my birthday." He said annoyed.

"Randy you act like I want to be away from you." This was harder then she thought it would be. She didn't expect him to be happy but she didn't think he would be this mad.

"I don't know what you want Trish cuz if you really wanted to stay with me then that's exactly what you would do STAY!"

"What do you want me to do Randy stay with you and loose my job."

"That's not what I want and you know it." He said threw clenched teeth.

"Well that's what it sounds like to me because you know if I don't go Vince will fire me and then what Randy huh what am I suppose to do."

"I don't know." He said quietly. Then he heard the doorbell ring.

"That's Amy and Lisa I have to go Randy." She went to kiss him but he moved his face so her lips landed on his cheek. "Don't act like that." She said softly.

"Act like what Trish." he snapped. "How do you want me to act? What do you want me to pretend like every thing is ok because its not. Today is my birthday and all I really want if for you to stay with me but instead I find out that you can't even fucking do that with me because you have to go sign some autographs so excuse me for reacting this way.". Randy shook his head and turned his back on her unable to look upon her face any longer. "I should have never asked you to come spend the weekend with me."

Her eyes widened. "You don't mean that." She whispered.

He could hear the hurt in her voice but he didn't care he wanted her to feel exactly the same was she was making him feel.

"Oh yes I do." He paused. "You know what go I don't even care anymore, I don't need you here I'll spend this day with other people who are willing and want to spend time with me since its obvious you don't."

"I do god please believe I really do want to stay with you, but I can't." He said nothing just stood there unresponsive. "Randy please look at me." She pleaded.

He didn't want to look at her face because he knew if he did he would looking into her big brown eyes and regret everything he just said and he refused to feel that way because he was right and she was wrong. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

"I don't want to see your face." He said coldly.

"I won't be gone long ok." Trish waited for a response from him but when none came she sighed and walked to the door glancing over her shoulder to look at him before exiting.

Randy sighed when he heard the door close behind him. He knew he was too harsh on her considering it wasn't really her fault. Vince was the one that scheduled this but he couldn't help be upset and take his anger out on her. He felt kinda stupid to be jealous of her fans but she was suppose to spend the day with him not them, if it had been any other day he wouldn't have taken it so badly but it was his birthday after all. Now what was he suppose to do.

Breathing in a heave breath he decided to head up stair and take a shower before calling up Dave.

xxxxxxx

Trish sat in the back seat of the car thinking about what happened between her and Randy almost and hour ago. She understood why he was mad, hell she would be to if he would have tried to do it to her but she was doing this for him. There was not autograph session she was just making some last minute preparations for his party, making sure every thing was in order. This day had to be prefect for him.

Amy sensing Trish's discomfort turned to her friend. "Trish don't be so sad you'll be back with Randy in little bit."

"I know but I was thinking about what Randy said t me before I left."

"What did he say to you?" Lisa questioned from her position in the drivers seat.

"He basically said he didn't want me to be there, that he regretted asking me to spend the weekend with him and even though I understand why he said it I cant help but kinda feel hurt but his words."

"Aw Hun." Amy cooed her best friend. "You know he didn't mean it, he just really wanted to spend this time with you." Seeing that she wasn't fully getting through to Trish she continued. "Look at it this way when Randy finds out all the things you did for his birthday he'll have no choice but to grovel at your feet begging for you're forgiveness." Trish giggled.

"You know how I love to see Randy beg he just looks so damn sexy." The all laughed. "Thanks guys."

"Don't mention it that's what friends are for right." Amy was glad to she Trish smile.

"Well now that your feeling better what do you say we stop at an ice scream shop cuz I don't know about you guys but I could really go for some sugar in my system." Lisa laughed.

"Sounds good to me, what do you think Trish?"

"Definitely."

xxxxxxx

"I don't care what you say to try and defend your self you still didn't have to be so mean to Trish." Dave was driving with a very annoying Randy Orton. They were on their way to the arena where the party was being held.

Dave had spoken to Trish ten minutes ago and got the ok to bring Randy over for his surprise party. Unluckily for him he got the job of keeping the birthday boy occupied while the others finished with the preparations and that also meant he had to listen to him complain about Trish as usual.

"You know your supposed to be my best friend and agree with me not take her side." Randy

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm Trish's friend to and that has nothing to do with this because your wrong and you know it."

"Some friend you are." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that."

"Nothing" he looked around at his surroundings when he felt the car come to a stop. "Where are we anyways?"

"We're at the arena so get the hell out of my car." Dave said opening the door and proceeding to walk to the entrance of the building.

"First my girlfriend leaves me then I turn to my best friend for support and you take her side and not mine…you know for my birthday you people sure do treat me like shit." Randy continued to complained as they walked down the hall.

Dave only rolled his eyes before stopping in front of the door. "Would you shut up and go inside."

"Fine but I really don't think I can take much more of this abuse." He said while walking inside the dark room and flicked on the light.

"SURPRISE." Every one yelled and Randy had to hold his heart to stop his heart from jumping out in shock.

"Happy birthday Randy." Dave said walking fully into the room and patting his friend on the back.

He looked around to see a room full his Family and all of his friends in the wwe and even ones that weren't. Many were talking and laughing. There were balloons and all sorts of decorations all over the place. Over towards the back of the room there was a big banner that read 'Happy 25th Birthday Orton'.

"This…this is all for me?" He questioned in awe.

"Damn right it's for you, you're the only one in diss room named Randy ain't it." Randy turned to the side to see his other best friend John Cena.

Randy went over to his long time friend and gave him a hug. "Man it's been forever since I last seen you, how are things going over in the Smackdown side of the world."

"Same old same old you know how it goes, I'm just the star of the show as usual." He laughed

"I see your ego hasn't changed much."

"You know how I do but what about you how have you been over on Raw."

Randy shrugged. "Things have been have been going good, I Trish and I are doing ok and Hunter hasn't really been around bothering me much."

"Oh yea you and the blonde bomb shell are going out huh, How the hell did you manage to pull that off, if I had a girl like yours thing would be great for me two."

"Yea I guess but I don't even know where she is. I haven't seen her here yet." He sighed. "I guess she's still at that signing."

John looked at him confused. "Dawg what are you talking about Trish is right over there." Randy turned to see Trish laughing with a group of friends that consisted of Dave, Chris Jericho, Adam, Lisa, Amy Ric and Jay. "Who do you think did all of this, she's the one that practically put this whole thing together." John explained.

Now Randy felt terrible for what he said to her earlier. All this time she was trying to get his party in order and he didn't even see that. He was so hell bent on being mad that she couldn't spend the day with him, and what was worse was she stood there and took in every thing he said. His heart sunk at the thought of all the pain his words must have caused her.

With out hesitating any longer Randy made his way over to the blonde woman. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder. "Can we talk." He asked. She nodded and took his hand so they could step out side where it was much more quite.

Once out side Trish immediately apologized. "Randy I'm so sorry for leaving this morning I really didn't have to go to a signing I just had to finish up with the party plans… and I hope you're not still mad at me I really did want to stay with you today." She explained with sad eyes.

Randy was speechless why was she apologizing it was him that needed to be doing that. "Trish baby there's no need to apologize."

"There's not." She asked skeptically.

"No there's not, you have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one that messed up here."

"You." she asked raising a confused brow.

"Yea see I feel really bad about what I said to you earlier, I didn't mean to come off so mean, it's just that I was really angry that you couldn't stay with me and I went off on you, and for that I'm sorry."

Trish smiled softly and held both his hands. "How about you accept my apology and I'll accept yours because the way I see if we're both kinda to blame in this situation.

Randy nodded his head in agreement at her suggestion. "I accept."

She smiled brightly. "Good, now what do you say we head back inside and enjoy the rest of the party."

When she went to walk away he held her hands tighter not releasing her just yet.

She turned back to him a worried look on her lovely face. "Is something wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing I just want to kiss you first."

Trish's smile beamed as his face came closer to her. She leaned up and there kiss met in to middle.

Randy sighed when he felt her part her lips allowing him entry to her awaiting mouth. He tilted his head kissing her as passionately as possible while there tongues touched and tangled with one another.

Finally breathless Trish pulled away. "So was that good enough for you to go inside."

"That's was so good I don't even want to go back inside." He joked, but I was also kinda true.

She giggled and it made Randy shiver. Come on lets go back. She took his hand and walked back inside to join the others.

xxxxxxx

Randy opened the door to his house and let Trish walk in ahead of him. He closed the door then kicked off his shoes and threw his socks anywhere. He walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch and closed his eyes, glad to be home after a long day of partying.

Trish picked up his discarded socks and placed his shoes in the closet by the door. Soon after she came into the living room where Randy was already lounging.

A smile pulled at his lips when he saw her walk in and turn toward him, she was so lovely. He reached out to her then, his arms outstretched and inviting. Trish however didn't move any closer to him, she stayed just out of arms reach. He whimpered and the most pitiful pout crossed his hansom face.

"Randy I'm not gonna come lay with you." He didn't respond but managed to make himself look even more pitiful.

Trish shook her head and walked to him. She climbed onto the couch with him and he snaked his arms around her slender waist. She rolled her eyes when he began to kiss her neck. "I thought you were tired." she asked.

"I am." he answered, caressing her lower back. Then he smirked "But I'm not too tired that I can't kiss and hold my girl." he reattached his lips to her throat. Continuing to lick and nibble when he found the perfect spot.

She involuntarily moaned his name at the sensation she was feeling. She shook her head again and stood up. "You know sometimes I think I spoil you" she giggled.

"Why'd you leave, I wanted you here with me." He pouted.

"Ok here's the deal, I know you're really tired so why don't you go upstairs and get some oils out so I can give you a Birthday massage and I'll be up in a minute."

"Ok." With that Randy walked up stairs and into his bedroom. He walked over to the dresser and noticed an envelope with a rose attached to it.

He immediately thought of Trish it was probably from her. The smile however fell from his face when he ripped it open and began to read the note.

_Dear Randy,_

_I hope you enjoyed this day because it will be the last good time you have in a very long while. You have what rightfully belongs to me and I will do whatever I have to, to get it back and I do mean ANYTHING. If you try to get in my way don't thing I wont hurt you. This is just a warning to I suggest you give it up and soon._

_P.S Happy birthday Orton._

That's all it said nothing more.

He looked at the note in disbelief. He read it again hoping he could figure out how wrote this to him. 'Who the hell would right something like this, and what do I have that they would want' he though to himself.

Randy sat on the bed for minutes just staring at the mysterious letter. He didn't even notice when Trish walked in.

"Hey baby what ya doing." She sat next to him and he quickly put it away.

"It's nothing just a birthday card." Trish eyed him curiously.

"Well who's it from."

"From Dave you know him always the jokester leaving around notes." He responded nervously.

"Ok well why don't you take off your shirt and lay on you stomach and I'll start that massage like I promised."

Randy did as he was told, crawling onto the bed he took off the shirt and rolled onto his stomach. He pillowed his head on his arms and sighed when he felt her situate herself on his but, her knees to either side of him.

His mind thought back to the note and what it possibly meant. Who ever it was, was very serious about getting back what that wanted from him but he had not idea what IT was. All train of thought was lost though when Trish pressed her tiny hands into the tense muscles of his back.

For know at least Randy would just enjoy the feel of her hands and worry about the note later.

(Ok that's it's for now. Wonder how wrote the note… I dunno you'll have to read and find out. Next Chapter Hunter will come back into the picture and form a very unlikely alliance. R&R and tell me what you thought about it.)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: WOW it has been a very VERY long time since I last updated and I know alot of poeple are pissed that i basically dropped the story cough keira cough lol but have no fear I'm back and I ready to update faster. I really hope that no one forgot about me and last hope. I'm really really sorry for the hold up. but enough talk heres chapter 7 for ya ENJOY!

I Disclaim! I dont own nothing everyone owns themself so if you try and sue good luck with that cuz I know you wont get much except fer alot of wrestling stuff cuz thats all I really own.

Please Read and Review!

xxxxxxx

Trish took another sip of her coffee not really paying attention to what Jay was saying. Her mind was too busy thinking about a certain 6'4 blue eyed, brown haired man by the name of Randy Orton. She couldn't't put her finger on it but Randy had been acting funny lately. Ever since the night of his birthday he had become somewhat distant toward her. Whenever she would confront him about it he would brush her off and say it was nothing, which further angered her because she knew something was wrong with him. Her frustration would quickly turn to anger and she began to yell at him, before long they were in an argument. To be honest it wasn't so much that they fought all the time that bothered her because they always made up after, the problem was that he didn't't even want to talk to her about his problems. He thought that ignoring and avoiding her would make things better. They hardly even spoke to each other anymore.

"Did you even hear a word I just said?" Jay questioned snapping his fingers in front of the blonde's face to try and divert her attention back to him.

"Huh?" Trish shook her head clearing her mind. "Oh I'm sorry what where you saying."

"I was just saying that, me and you don't seem to spend alot of time together like we use to."

"Yea I know, I'll do something about that." She said not fully listening to his question.

"Trish…you ok? You look kind of distracted." He asked noticing the far away look she had on her face.

"What." She sighed. She had been doing that alot lately thanks to Randy being on her mind so much. "I'm sorry, its just that there's alot on my mind at the moment, but continue you have my undivided attention now I promise." She looked into his eyes forcing a smile.

"Anything you want to talk about, you know I'm here for you." He reached across the table and placed his hand on top of hers gently caressing it.

She shook her head and pulled her hand away from his to grab her cappuccino, giving him a reassuring smile. She wasn't too comfortable talking to Jay about her relationship. Even though they weren't together at times she sensed that Jay didn't particularly take a liking to Randy.

Trish was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that she had just spilled alittle of her drink that was now running down her chin."Oh crap." She sighed and was about to reach for a napkin when Jay stopped her.

"Its ok Trish I'll get that for you." He reached up with his hand before she could object and began to to wipe the liquid away. He scanned her lips then down her chin, 'damn did she look good' he though. He took it a step further and looked down at her chest.

Trish watched as Jays eyes scanned down the front of her shirt and it was starting to make her squirm uncomfortably in her seat. She felt so naked under his gaze. They were friends now and that's all they ever would be and though this isn't the first time she caught him checking her out she in no way wanted to confront him about it.

She cleared her throat to get his attention. Once his eye were back on her face she smiled. " Thank you Jay, but if you'll excuse me I have to use the little girls room." he nodded absentmindedly and she walked away.

Boy was it killing him not to be with her anymore. Every time he was in her presence he had the urge to grab her and kiss her, but he couldn't do that because she was with that bastard Randy. What he wouldn't do to get him out of the picture and have Trish all to himself. However his evil thoughts vanished when he saw Trish approaching the table again.

"Is everything alright." He questioned when she sat down.

"Yea every thing is fine." An uncomfortable silence fell on the pair and Trish was finding it very hard to have a conversation with Jay which was funny because she use to be able to tell him anything until she got together with Randy. In a way she felt kind of bad because when she became friends with Dave and Randy she stopped talking to alot of her other friends. The only ones that she consistently spoke to were Amy, Lisa, Adam and Chris, everyone else she kinda distanced herself from, but not intentionally.

Jay took it upon himself to break the silence. "So...Trish I was wondering if you have..." He trailed off when her phone started ringing.

"Could you hold that thought for a sec." She pulled her cell out of her purse and flipped it open. "Hey Dave" Jay rolled his eyes at the mention of the animal. If there was anyone he hated as much as Randy it was the legend killer's best friend.

"Yea sure no problem I'll see you in a few." Trish closed her phone and turned back to Jay.

"Sorry to have to cut our lunch short but could we head back to the arena now."

"Don't be sorry we'll just have to talk some more later." He took out some money from his pocket and placed it on the table, then stood and helped Trish out of the booth and proceeded to exit the coffee shop.

Yet again his time was cut short with the beautiful blonde. It seemed like no one wanted the two to spend time with each other. If it wasn't Randy, then it was his annoying friend Dave and lately it seemed to be Lisa and Amy. Although he had nothing against the to divas he didn't take to lightly to people interrupting him and Trish when they were alone. No matter soon they would all be taken care of.

xxxxxxx

Later at the arena

Trish tried to hold her stomach from all the pain she was feeling from laughing so hard at the way Dave was acting. He was imitating Rico and he looked absolutely ridiculous. Most would never imagine the animal of Evolution to be goofing around in glitter and acting all feminine, but for Trish it was all to common...well not the glitter and feminine partbut the goofing around part definitely was. Sometimes he could be so dumb but that's what she loved about him. She felt much more relaxed around him then she did around Jay. With Dave she didn't have to worry about awkward moments.

"Dave cut it out your beginning to make me wonder about your sexuality." she laughed again wiping the tears from her eyes.

Dave laughed and stopped joking around. "Oh please Trish you know I only do it to make you smile."

She cocked her head to the side eyeing him. "You sure that's the only reason, because you seem to pull that off better then I would have and that's saying alot since I'm a girl and all."

Dave stalked over to where she sat and put his hand on his hips. "What are you trying to say Trish, that I'm gay or something."

Trish shrugged. "I don't know Dave are you."

His mouth dropped in shock. He couldn't believe she had the balls to say that. "Oh that's it Missy your so going down for that comment." Without warning Dave lunged out and grabbed Trish by the arms pulling her up from her seat.

She squealed in surprise when she was lifted up but didn't have time to fight when he pulled her head under his large bicep in a head lock ruffling her hair in the process.

Dave laughed at the little blonde as she continued to scream and fight but she was getting nowhere. Her efforts against the big man where useless. But what he found really funny was the fact that he had just finished a match and hadn't taken a shower yet so he knew she had to be suffering.

"Dave please." She gasped. "Let me go I'm dying." He laughed but released her.

Trish fell to the floor gasping for much needed air, when she had fully regained her breath she glared at him. "Damn Dave have you ever heard of a thing called deodorant I mean good god man it never hurt to use some."

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up Trish I had a match thats why I smell like that and it cant be that bad...can it?" He stopped then sniffed under his arms. "Ok so maybe I do smell that bad." he chuckled.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Ya think."

"Whatever that's why you look like shit."

"What the hell are you talking about." He pointed to her hair and Trish walked to the mirror to see what he was talking about. She almost shrieked when she saw her reflection. Her hair looked like a tornado had run through it. She finger combed it to try and get it back to what it was. When she was satisfied with it she turned back to Dave.

"I hate you Dave this is all your fault." Dave was about to say something when the door to the locker room opened and in stepped Randy Orton.

"Hey Dave have you seen..." He stopped when he saw her. "Trish your back."

She nodded. "Yea me and Jay got back long time ago why." he shifted his eyes away from her.

"No reason just asking." he walked to one of the couches and sat down to untie his wrestling boots paying her no mind.

"So how was your match, it went well right." she questioned to get his attention.

He shrugged. "It was fine but you were to busy playing with Dave to watch anyway so it doesn't matter."

Trish glanced over at Dave and gave him a confused look to which he returned. He had noticed himself on more then one occasion that Randy was changing, and becoming rude to Trish. She would ask him a question and he would either ignore her or have a slick comment. This confused Dave because even though Randy had never voiced it he knew he was in love with Trish so his behavior didn't fit.

Trish walked over to him and sat in his lap,turning his face towards her so he was looking in her eyes. "I wanted to watch your match but I wasn't sure If you had one or even when it was. I haven't even seen you since this morning before I went out with Jay."

He looked at her a moment then narrowed his eye. "So you couldn't find out some other way. I had to tell you in order for you to watch, wow I see how much you care."

She furrowed her eyebrow. "What no...I mean I guess there were other ways for me to find out but I guess I just never thought of it."

"I'm sure you didn't." he pushed her out of his lap and walked to his bag. Trish sat hurt that he was so quick to push her away.

Dave just sat silently and watched as the couple interacted. There was something funny about Randy and he wanted to know what it was. He turned his attention back to Trish as she got up and stepped to Randy's back placing her tiny hand there.

He shivered and melted at her touch but then quickly tensed. "Randy sweetie whatswrong."

"Nothing is wrong." he mumbled.

She grabbed his arm and turned him. "Something is wrong I can tell. Your acting so..." She chewed her lip trying to find the right word."So different."

He scuffed. "Nothing is different about me Trish, its just your imagination."

She shook her head. "No something is different about you. I don't know what it is but I know for sure that something is bothering you. Tell me what it is I can probably help you."

He pulled his arm out of her grasp, and he couldn't mistake the pain that crossed her lovely face at the action but he didn't let if faulter him. "There's nothing to help me with because there's nothing wrong, now leave it alone Trish."

"Randy please just tell me what it is. Are you mad, is it me."

He grinded his teeth. "No I'm not mad, just let it go."

"No I wont let it go because no matter what you say I know something is bothering you." She moved towards him and reached out to touch his cheek, but he pushed her away, and she slightly stumbled back from the force.

"I said fucking leave it alone." he warned dangerously. Trish immediately stopped and looked at him. He had never spoken to her like that before or pushed her away like that either. It was like he was a hole different person. This wasnt the randy that she knew and she didn't like it one bit.

The room was silence. Trish just stood there not knowing what to do. Why was he acting this way? What had she possibly done for him to be so hostile? She was starting to get angry. Looking up at him he didn't even look like he was sorry for snapping at her he had no expression what so ever.

"You know what fine push me away if you want to Randy." she gathered her things that she had in his locker room. Then stalked to the door. Before leaving she turned back to him. "Oh and you don't have to worry about me being in your way or bothering you because I wont be sharing a hotel with you tonight." With that she walked out slamming the door behind her.

Randy closed his eyes and ran a shaky hand through his hair. Its funny that she thought is was her that was bothering him but in actuality she was perfect in every way to him but he wasn't gonna let her think that. He was going to let her believe that she was the problem. It was the only way he could protect her, even if it meant pushing her away. Feeling eyes on him, Randy looked to the side and saw Dave eyeing him contently. He knew Dave knew something was up and if he knew him like he thought he did then Dave was gonna get to the bottom of his sudden behavior change.

xxxxxxx

Elsewhere in the arena

Jay grinned slyly as he leaned against the wall of the corridor watching patiently for someone he knew would help him in his plans. He had already propositioned Hunter and to no surprise he was more then willing to help out, now all he needed was a females help and then everything would be underway.

He had the perfect person in mind for the job too, now all he had to do was have alittle talk with her. He was more then sure that she would accept his offer because she would also be benefiting if things went accordingly, so he had absolutely no fear in her rejecting him.

Speaking of that person there she was a few feet away fixing her skirt and exiting a locker room...alone at that. Good, that made it easier for him. He wouldn't't have to explain to anyone why he needed to talk to her, after all the two had never really spoken to each other before and it may look suspicious to any passer byers.

Jay pushed off the wall and approached her. "Hello Candace."

She jumped and turned to the voice. "Oh it's only you…you scared me." She glanced up at him seductively. "Can I help you with something?"

Jay grinned. He knew exactly what she thought he needed help with. He almost wanted to laugh at the prospect. If he really wanted sex he wouldn't't have to ask for it, he would just get it.

"Actually yea you can help me with something but it's not with what you think."

She pouted and he assumed that was supposed to be her sexy look but to him she just looked pathetic. She really was a slut and that's exactly why he had chosen her for the job, she was perfect. "Oh well then if that's not what you want then what can I help you with."

"We'll get to that in a moment…but not out here where anyone walking by can hear. How about we go to my locker room where its more private." she nodded and walked into his locker room.

He followed checking both ways to make sure that he hadn't been seen by anyone before walking in. He closed the door when he saw no one and sat on the opposite couch of Candace. "Now I know your familiar with the couple of Trish and Randy right."

She snorted. "How can I not there like everywhere, always touching and kissing and stuff. If you ask me I don't know how a slut like Trish could snag a man Like Randy Orton." she licked her lips at the thought of Randy. He was one very sexy man there was no doubt about that.

"I take it you don't like Trish then do you." he questioned.

"No I don't, but I don't see what that has to do with anything, why am I here and what is this all about?" she didn't understand why he was asking all these questions about Trish and what her hate for the blonde women had to do with anything.

"Ok I'm gonna lay out all the cards here. I want your help breaking up Trish and Randy plane and simple. Trish belongs to me and no one else and I'll be damned if Orton gets to keep her." He clenched his fist with every passing word. No man would have Trish but him and that's the was it was gonna stay.

"Well as fun as it sounds to break them up and see her all sad and everything.Why should I help you out. I mean I'm really not getting anything out of this, it seems like your the only one who ends up happy in this mix." She asked crossing her legs.

"Whose to say that you don't get anything out of this." he questioned raising an eyebrow."You'll get to keep Randy all to yourself and away from my Trish.." She sat and thought about it for a second before flat out denying his offer.

"No deal as hot as Randy is that's not enough to make me want to take part in your little plan to have Trish." She stood and began to walk to the door.

Jay was in shock. She wasn't suppose to deny him, she was suppose to except his offer and then he would be well on his way to having the girl of his dreams and seeing Randy in misery. He had to think of something and fast before Candace walked out that door. He couldn't get another diva to do this and as much as he hated to admit it he needed the dumb bitch.

"Candace wait you didn't give me a chance to finish what I have to offer you."

She turned back to him. "There's more then."

"Of course there's more, now if you'll have a seat again I'll finish explaining it to you." she eyed him wearily then sat back down in the spot she had previously occupied. "I am not the only one benefitng in this, there is also you and Hunter as..."

"Hunter? hes in this too?" she questioned surprised.

"Yes he is and..." She cut him off once again.

"If hes apart of the plan then why isn't he here to. Shouldn't he hear this as well." Jay felt a growl creeping up the back of his throat. God was this bitch annoying, why the hell did she have to ask do many damn questions.

"Hunter isn't here because he had other plans that he had to attend to." Noticing that she was about to speak again he quickly continued. "Now without further interruptions I would like to finish what I was saying before. Then if you still have any questions, which you shouldn't, then you can go ahead and ask them." She closed her mouth and waited for him to finish.

"Alright as I was saying I'm not the only one benefiting here. Hunter wants to help because he feels that Randy is so focused on Trish that its clouding his better judgment. Its no secret that Hunter would do anything to get rid of her and have Evolution go back to the way it was before Trish ever got involved."

Candace nodded that did make sense to her because she had heard on some occasions that Hunter wanted Trish away from Randy and had never liked her. Something to do with what happened with him and Stephanie.

"Now on to you. If you seduce Randy and break him and Trish up then you'll become Randy's new girlfriend and automatically join Evolution. If your with them then you'll have everything, the guy, the protection, the women's title and most of all power." she eyed him then. "Think about it Trish will be so crushed that Randy left her that she'll come running to me and while I'm helping her mend her broken heart you could be gunning for the title. Since your with Evolution and Hunter has Eric in his pocket he'll have not choice but to give you the title."

Jay knew from the moment he saw fire flicker in her eyes he had her. Whatever doubt she had in him before had been extinguished. But what was funny is she had every right to doubt his words because he was lying out of his ass. There was no way she would ever become women's champion even if Trish was heartbroken. There would always be someone that would be able to carry the title like Lisa or Amy hell even Christy before she ever had it. Eric could be easily swayed by Hunter but no one was dumb enough to put a championship belt on a person that couldn't even wrestle, but as long as she didn't figure that out he was fine.

"So do we have a deal." he asked outstretching his hand for her to shake.

She reached out quickly and shook his hand an evil glint in her eyes. "Yes yes we have a deal this will be the end out Trish and Randy as we know it."

He smirked she wasn't as dumb as he first thought she was but she definitely wasn't as smart as him.

(ok so that was my chapter I wonder what Jay, Candace and Hunter have in store for Trish and Randy only time can tell. Again i want to say that i'm really sorry for taking like 2 months to update its just that i really think that my story sucks and i was gonna quit until keira aka RKOxLegendKiller forced me to start again lol so for anyone that likes this story they should thank her for threatening me I mean motivating me so much i had to wirte. so yea I really am gonna update faster i should have the next chapter up bye the end of next week or next sunday)


	8. Chapter 8

NA: Ok once again it took me like forever to update and I'm really sorry. I have like a ton of excuses that I could give but I wont cuz there shouldn't be an excuse for my lack of updates. I just want to thank Rachel (little-miss-rachel) for staying on me to update I swear if it wasn't for you I would have forgot all about updating lol and also a big BIG thanks to my girl Rachel (Queen of Kaos) for everything that you have down for me and really appreciate it and I hope u feel better soon ok ;) love ya much!

Ok now on to the story lol!

Chapter 8

"Randy you can't seriously be thinking about going through with what Paul said…can you?" Dave asked a confused Randy. It was 1:30 at night and they were arguing over what had happened moments ago.

"What am I suppose to do Dave, I can't let him hurt her." He sighed and laid down on his bed with his hands behind his head. "I love her to much to let something like that happen even if it means that I can't be with her."

"You have to start realizing that this isn't just about you being with her, her feelings are involved in this to and you know that she'll be heart broken." Randy rolled his eyes at his friend.

"You don't think I know that Dave." He stood then and faced him. "What do you want me to do stay with her and then cause her even more problems then it would if I just broke her heart." He paused not wanting to say the next words. "Let's face it me and Trish just weren't meant to be together."

"So you're just going to break up with her and that's it." Randy nodded. "You're not even going to try and fight, your just going to sit there and give up, let Hunter win." Again he shook his head. "You're unbelievable ya know that." Dave was about to walk into the bathroom when he turned back around to face Randy with disappointed look on his face. "If you loved her like you say you do then you would fight for the her, but I see that she doesn't mean that much to you." With that he walked into the bathroom to take his shower.

Randy knew that it wasn't like him to just give up on something that meant so much to him but he felt like there was really nothing that he could do. He wasn't about to put Trish in any danger, but he couldn't help but feel like shit for what he was about to do and all because of hunter.

_Flashback_

_"There is no fucking way I'm breaking up with Trish." Hunter shook his head at the young Legend Killer._

_"Ya know its really pathetic how much you actually like this chick Randy, I would have thought way better then for you to fall for a bitch like Trish." _

_By now randy was even more outraged then he was before. He wasn't going to take much more of Hunter bad mouthing Trish._

_"Look I suggest you leave now and I'll just pretend that you never came here and demanded that I break up with Trish." _

_Randy watched as Hunter stood and chuckled. He didn't know what was so funny because nothing in this matter seemed the least bit humorous to him. _

_"Fine I'll leave Randy." He shrugged. "But it would be a shame if something bad ever happened to Trish."_

_Randy stood abruptly and yanked Hunter around to face him. "I swear to god you better not lay a hand on her or so help me I'll kill you." Randy's fists were balled up so tight that he felt like he might have cut himself. No one threatened his girlfriend like that and got away with it. Not even his so called friend._

_Hunter never backed down, only stood closer to Randy. They were so close that they were practically nose-to-nose._

_"Do you really think that you can stop me from harming Trish if I really want to." He paused to watch Randy but he never flinched nor did his face ever change, but hunter knew Randy well enough to know that as tough as he was trying to be at the moment her was scared shitless about the thought of him hurting his precious girl…and hunter was right randy was scared but he refused to let on to it._

_A crooked smile appeared on his face. "You can pretend all you want and act tough Randy but I'm on to you. You know damn well that I'll make good on my threat and take Trish out if you don't start pulling some distance between and the bitch."_

_Randy sighed in defeat there he was stuck. "Fine I'll break up with her."_

_Hunter smiled in triumph and patted Randy's back. "Smart move Randy, smart move." He was about to leave for the night when Randy suddenly called out to him._

"_What the fuck is your problem Hunter huh?" Randy still didn't understand what his relationship with Trish had to do with him. "You come in here and tell me…no let me correct that force me to break up with Trish and if I don't your threatening her life as if she some type of threat to you."_

"_You just don't get it do you Randy as long as your with her the further you get from the goal."_

_Randy furrowed his eyebrows. "Goal what goal are you talking about."_

_Hunter shook his head. Had Trish really brainwashed him that bad. "Let me explain something to you kid, Evolution doesn't get tide down to one female. When we walk down the street they throw themselves at us not the other way around. We can have any bitch we want and your throwing all that away for her."_

"_I haven't thrown away anything, what are you talking about." Randy asked confused._

"_Have you looked at yourself lately. Trish practically has you wrapped around her little pinky and you don't even seem like you mind." _

_Once again Randy was confused. 'Where the hell was he getting all this from' he thought. _

_Sensing that Randy still didn't comprehend what he was saying he continued. "Since you started going out with Trish how many times have you gone out to the clubs or just hung out with the guys." Randy was about to speak but he was cut off. "And that means without Trish."_

_Randy thought for a moment he couldn't really remember the last time he stepped foot into the clubs or gone anywhere for the matter without Trish. He shook his head. So what if he didn't go out as much as he use to he loved Trish. _

_Seeing that Randy was having some doubts he once again continued._

"_You're a playboy by heart and she's holding you back Randy and weather you know it or not I'm just trying to help you… I'm your friend" Hunter quietly slipped out of the room while randy was in thought._

End of Flash back

Hunter was somewhat right, he had been a playboy before he met Trish what was stopping him from going back to his old ways. He didn't want to cheat on her, that would cause even more heartache on her part and too much guilt for him to bare. The only thing that he could do was break up with her.

He got up out of the bed and put on his shoes just as Dave was exiting the bathroom.

"Where you going." Dave asked curiously.

"I need to go talk to Trish."

"Your not still thinking of breaking up with her are you?"

Randy didn't turn around to face his friend because he knew he would see the disappointment in his eye. "I have to do what I have to do Dave and theres nothing that you can say that gonna stop me so don't try."

Dave watched as Randy left and couldn't help but feel sympathy for the blonde whose heart was gonna be broken soon.

xxxxxxx

Randy headed toward Lisa Marie Varon's room where he knew Trish would be.

Once he got there he stood there for a few moments. Finally deciding that he had to do this Randy knocked on the door and waited for an answer. After possibly the longest 5 minutes of his life, someone finally opened the door.

The little blonde whipped the sleep out of her eyes as she looked up at the person that had disrupted her sleep. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was.

"Randy what are u doing here." She looked down at her watch. "And at 2 a.m. at that."

Randy looked down at her with serious eyes. "Trish I think we need to talk."

(OK that's the end of my story for now lol. I wonder what's going to happen when Trish finds out what Randy wants to talk about? I hope you guys enjoyed the update that I have to offer and I know its not long but I think I know what I want to do with my story now so stick with me please : )


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so I know its been a hell of a long time like months…and I don't know how many time I will have to apologize for how much I neglect my story but I do know that I'm glad that I have some loyal readers that have stuck by me and have been VERY patient, for that I will forever love you lol. anyway I would like to thank. Anyway enough of my rambling I know you guys just wanna read since I've been putting this off for so long so...Enjoy!

Chapter 9

* * *

The little blonde whipped the sleep out of her eyes as she looked up at the person that had disrupted her sleep. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was. 

"Randy what are you doing here." She looked down at her watch. "And at 2 a.m. at that."

Randy looked down at her with serious eyes. "Trish I think we need to talk."

"Cant this just wait until tomorrow, when it isn't 2 in the morning." Trish wasn't up for having an argument with him this late at night.

"No it cant wait I need to talk to you right now, its very important."

She knew that whatever it was that Randy wanted to talk about was serious from the tone of his voice so she nodded and went back inside to get some slippers. Once she had them on she stepped out into the hall with him.

"Look I don't really want to have a conversation like this out in the hall so lets just go back to my hotel room." When she nodded again they began to walk to his hotel room.

The couple walked along side each other in silence, which Trish didn't take as a good sign. She would glance in his direction from time to time to maybe see what was on his mind, but his face was expressionless. It seemed like he was deep in thought about something.

"Randy what's this about anyway?" The question seemed to hang in the air but he never once glanced her way.

Trish waited for awhile thinking maybe he was thinking of a way to answer her but the answer never came. She sighed.

Randy knew that she was watching him and was probably thinking the worst…and she had every right to be. He was about to break her heart and all because of Hunter. He was pretty sure that she had a lot of questions about his recent behavior change but he wasn't ready to answer them until he had all of his thoughts straight, so for now he would ignore her until they were in his hotel room.

Trish thought back to her earlier conversation with Lisa.

_Around the same time that Dave and Randy were having there conversation Trish and Lisa were making there way to there hotel room._

_Trish sighed as she walked into her and Lisa's hotel room for the night and flung herself onto the bed._

_Lisa rolled her eyes at her friend who had yet to tell her what was wrong with her, but if she was to guess she knew it had something to do with a certain legend killer. "Trish are you going to tell me what the hell happened or are you just gonna sit there and mope."_

_"Nothing is wrong, I'm just tired." _

_"Bullshit Trish and you know it, if something isn't wrong then why are you rooming with me instead you your boyfriend?"_

_Trish didn't even bother to answer Lisa instead she opted to ignore her. _

_"Fine if you don't want talk to me I'll just go to bed." She walked to bathroom and got changed for bed. When she returned she noticed that Trish had yet to move from her position. Deciding that she wasn't going to push the subject further, Lisa turned out the lights and laid down in her bed. It wasn't till after moments of silence did Trish finally speak up._

_"I just don't understand him sometimes Lisa." It took her a second before she realized that Trish was actually speaking to her, then she turned over facing Trish and turned the lights back on so that she would know she had her full attention._

_"I mean one minute we're fine then the next he's all pissed at me." She sighed again. "I just don't know what to do anymore."_

_Lisa nodded knowing how much Randy's moods have been changing lately. "Have you at least tried to talk to him about it?"_

_"Yeah I have and every time I do he keeps pushing me away. It's like he doesn't trust me enough to talk to me and it really hurts knowing that he doesn't feel comfortable opening up to me like he use to."_

_"Trish I know this might sound harsh and you know I like Randy, but if he refuses to tell you what's on his mind and keeps pushing you away then maybe you should just break up with him, because obviously this is hurting you way to much."_

_"I know your probably right but I don't think I can do that...I love him to much to just let him go like that."_

_Lisa frowned. "But sweetie what he's doing isn't fair to you."_

_"Look I know your trying to help me and I appreciate it I really do, but I'm not breaking up with him ok." Trish turned away from her then. "Thanks for the talk but I think I'm just gonna go to sleep now anyway, its getting late."_

_Lisa didn't like that fact that Trish had closed her out so quickly at the mention of breaking up with Randy. She knew that there was seriously something wrong with the way that he had been acting and she couldn't be the only one to notice, question was whatever he was hiding would it hurt Trish in the end_.

_End of flashback_

Trish wasn't really certain about what he wanted to talk about and the impending conversation slightly scared her. Randy usually wasn't this serious and that fact only led her to believe that he probably wanted to end their relationship. She knew she didn't want things to end between them but that didn't mean Randy felt the same way. If that was the case she would have no problem doing anything within her power to make sure that, that didn't happen.

Finally they reached Randy's hotel room and he swiped his card through. He stepped aside to let Trish enter before him.

When Trish walked in she saw Dave sitting on the edge of in his bed wide awake, which was odd because it was 2 a.m. It looked to her as if he had been waiting for then and it only made her wonder if he knew what was going on with Randy.

She watched as Randy approached him and whispered something in his ear. Dave seemed to disagree and tried to talk him out of what he was about to do, but nodded anyway.

Dave walked over to Trish and stood in front of her for a moment before speaking to her. "Trish I know you and Randy need to discus something's so I'll head over to your hotel room to give you guys some privacy."

"Dave what is this about. I Know you know because both of you are acting so strangely." He stayed silent not wanting to answer her. It wasn't his place to say even if he wanted to warn her.

"I don't know Trish but you'll find out soon enough." He hated lying to her and he hated randy right now for making him do it.

"Your lying Dave I can see it all over your face you know what's going on and your hiding it from me, but why." She questioned.

Dave simply bent down and kissed her on the forehead, then hugged her tightly. "I'll talk to you tomorrow baby girl stay strong."

Trish furrowed her eyebrow and watched him walk out of the room. Something about what Dave told her struck her wrong. '_Stay strong'_ what did that mean?

She turned back to Randy who was now sitting on his bed much like how Dave had been when they walked into the room.

"Randy please tell me what's going on. Why are you and Dave acting to secretively." She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

He patted the seat next to him for her to come and sit…which was probably a bad idea 'She'll probably try and beat the shit out of me when I tell her we're breaking up' he thought subconsciously.

Trish on the other hand didn't want to get any closer to him which was a first. After watching Dave and Randy a second ago it had confirmed her fears of him planning on ending things and she wasn't about to let it happen either.

"No I don't want to sit with you tell what the fuck is going on or I'm leaving." She threatened.

Randy was slightly caught off guard by her sudden attitude. He hadn't even told her anything yet and she was already angry, but it didn't help that he had woken her up and hadn't answered a single question that she has asked him.

Seeing that he had an intention of speaking Trish turned on her heel to leave. Just when she had reached the door Randy called out to her.

"Trish wait." He walked up to her and turned her to face him. "I didn't mean to ignore you its just that I don't know exactly how to tell you this."

She tensed momentarily under his touch. "Tell me what Randy."

He had an open opportunity to tell her now but from the way that she was looking at him he wasn't sure that he could do it.

"I just wanted to tell u that…"

**(I know that this chapter isnt very long but i decided that I wont to leave you wondering what Randy will say to Trish. Is he going to break up with her or chicken out at the last moment. I hope that you enjoyed and if not then I will trying my best to make the next chapter even better : )**


End file.
